The Urban Rangers
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: It was a normal first day of senior year, until something from space crashes down nearby, Later on the Cul De Sac Kids to check it out. Leading to them getting powers. In space, a 4th dimensional alien called Tilzoid wants to find a universe's ultimate cup of coffee. Finding Earth, He threatens its destruction if its bad. Will he be stopped by our heroes?
1. Confrontation in the Bus

It was a normal morning at Peach Creek, everyone was getting ready for school. It was the beginning of Senior Year of highschool. Ed, Double D, and Eddy were still up to their usual hijinks, such as scams. The scams themselves simmered down as the years went by as their relationships with the rest of the cul de sac kids improved.

"I sure can't wait for this new year of school." Eddy sarcastically says.

Eddy had matured a lot by the time senior year rolled around, although he had pulled of his usual scams, they were more or less regulated to just pranks since he had an actual job now, and had developed a guilt towards the things he had done in the past. He currently plans on starting a business or joining in Kevin's band as a drummer since he had a keen interest in music and practiced drums. Though secretly he hoped that he could become something greater, deep down even after what went down with him and his brother he still wanted be powerful, he wanted to be better than his brother.

Double D then looks over to Eddy with his eyes squinted and then opened again.

"Oh come on Eddy, It probably won't be as bad as last year, especially when you tried to make a "Money Prank" based around fake prom tickets and then you got beat by the other kids." Double D says with a smirk across his face.

Eddy turns and looks over to Double D with an angry red expression.

"Shut up sockhead, I told you not to bring that up, at least that was better than kissing Lee Kanker that one time in 10th Grade." Eddy said with an angry tone. "besides, I did give them their money back."

"Don't you mean they took their money back eddy?" Double D says correcting Eddy.

Double D's intelligence only grew throughout the years, with displays of Cards of All A's and 1st place science fair wins across his room from all of his years in school. Sadly, he no longer wore his signature hat anymore, after a scam by Eddy a few years back went awry and caused him to lose his hat. He never got another one, because now he is fine with showing his long hair. Now, with his intelligence he decided that it was time to start a Laboratory under his house, Which he has expanded over the years. He has planned to work in the scientific fields and found a corporation based around developing new techs to help the world. In the meantime he works at a pizza parlor which he had to get in order to get the money for his lab equipment

"And you know what the worst part was! when Ed decided to jump in a vat of gravy instead of giving out the news there was a stand that sells tickets!" Eddy says with a annoyed tone whilst looking over to ed.

Ed precedes to eat a bottle filled and covered in gravy.

"I can't wait to go to the store and get the newest edition of the Fifty Foot Squid from the Ocean Planet." Ed says forgetting that they are in a school bus

Double D and Eddy both turn to Ed with confused looks.

"Uhm... Ed, this is a school bus not a regular bus." Double D says to Ed, reminding him.

Ed had always remained mostly the same way he had always been for his life. He still had his childlike innocence, He still loved comics and the horror movies. His B.O wasn't as bad as it was since he conquered his fear of soap back in 10th grade. He had big plans on being an actor and maybe a comic writer after he got done with school.

"I heard that in one panel the newest issue the squid sucks the brains out people who dare come out in the ocean and..." Ed tries to say before getting cutoff

"Ed please don't give out very explicit details about gore and deaths in this story, kids could be reading this story right now!" Double D warns Ed.

"Can you shut up! who cares about the kids! Let's just get back to this story!" Eddy tells them both with an annoyed and angry tone.

they all sit back in their seats, with more people coming in. First was Rolf who had to duck his head since he had gotten so tall

"Hello Ed-Boys, how is morning going for you?"

It had been a few years since Rolf had moved from the old country to peach creek and he had adapted to the this culture that was new to him though he was still kept his values. Rolf had always missed his old home. Rolf preceded to sit down near the front.

Kevin then makes his way into the bus, he walks along until he sees the eds.

"Whats up Dorks." Kevin says a smirk.

Kevin was still the bike loving person that he had always been. He had gotten a driver's license and even opened a motorcycle shop not to long after 11th grade ended. Put he also had a passion that he started to develop at the beginning of high school, which was music. He had gotten so invested into all sorts of music, be it Rap, Metal, Rock, Classic, etc. But his favorites would definitely be Metal and Rock, More specifically Hard Rock, and Groove Metal, the righteous and badass riffs and lyrics always appealed to him. He even tried out and learned to play various instruments and formed a band but it lacked a drummer and a bassist. Kevin went to sit in the middle.

Nazz enters the bus with the cul-de-sac kids going off into their own worlds.

"How's it going dudes?" Nazz says as she goes past each of the CDS Kids

Nazz was still her same self as she was throughout the years, but only became more beautiful throughout high school and up to this point she has been the lead cheerleader. She also retained her intelligence too only second to Double D for the most intelligent, She goes to sit near Kevin.

Sarah and Jimmy enter the bus

"Ed! why didn't you wait up for me and Jimmy!?" Sarah yells

"Im sorry baby sister!" Ed replies back hiding under the bus chair

"Sarah, please calm down." Jimmy says trying to plead with Sarah

Sarah then looks over to Jimmy, giving him an angered look which causes Jimmy to roll up into the fetal position. Sarah then goes over to where ed is and pulls him out under the chair and hugs him.

"Wait what, I though she was going to clober him." Kevin says with a confused look.

Sarah then puts Ed down.

"I thought you were mad at me baby sister?" Ed asks.

"It's ok ed, I was just kidding." Sarah responds.

Even though Sarah might be the same hot-headed loud mouth she had been when she was younger, She had matured and took anger management classes to help with her anger. Though she might get peeved sometimes, she is a lot more bearable and calm. She still protects Jimmy, though to a lesser degree and she can get angry with him from time to time due to him being a wimp and a coward. There are times where she tries to help his self esteem and toughen him up but it doesn't work. Sarah goes to sit in the seat across from the eds.

over at the front the bus driver looks over to Jimmy and gives him an angry look.

"You better get up kid or I will kick you out of this bus!' the bus driver said yelling at Jimmy.

Jimmy never really was able to develop and get better from how he was when he was younger. He still was a wimp with low self esteem, He still had had issues with confidence and worst yet he gets bullied alot by a few kids at school and away from school, Sarah barely intervenes to help him because she believes that he must stand up for himself. Though some people like edd try to help but it doesn't help. After a few years he was able to fix his teeth and get his retainer removed.

"I'm sorry Mr Bus Driver, Ill go... go sit down." Jimmy says trying to keep calm.

As Jimmy gets up a guy that's a few feet taller than Jimmy pushes him down which causes Jimmy to start crying for a little bit. Soon after a few of his friends come in

"Out of my way wimp!" the guy says

Double D hears that Jimmy is crying gets up to help Jimmy.

Hey, that wasn't cool Jake!" Double D says.

Jake then turns his attention to Double D.

"Oh I am so sorry that I pushed you down... Oh give me a break." Jake says sarcastically says

Double D then Looks over to Sarah with a concerned expression.

"Sarah, aren't you going to help him!?" Double D asks

"He needs to fight his own battles Double D, besides, I've gotten tired of having to fight his battles for years now." Sarah explains

"Ugh, I can't believe this, Sarah and no one else will help, I guess I'll have to stand up to this Jerk." Double D mutters to himself

In truth, people Don't want to step up to Jake because they don't have the courage to step up to him, except for Double D. Double D walks up to Jake and confronts him.

"I've gotten tired of you bullying and messing around with my friends and other people, you either stop or I will make you stop!" Double D Angrily says.

"You... will try to... try to stop me,"Jake tries to say while laughing. "that's the funniest thing I've heard this morning small fry, but there's only... only one fof you, while I've got me and my three buddies right here to kick your ass."

Double D and Jake look at each other's faces, eye to eye. The bus driver, looking really angry, had enough of what was going on and stands up.

"Can you both sit down! I've had enough of this! if you both continue, then I will boot you five off of this bus!" The angry bus driver yells out.

Jake then gives Double D a smirk, letting him know that there is nothing he could do about him. Him and his friends walk past Double D to the back of the bus. Double D then goes to help Jimmy up.

"Jimmy are you alright?" Double D asks, concerned about his friend

"Yeah I'm alright Double D, I just hate those Jerks so much, if only I could become big and strong the I would beat them to a pulp." Jimmy says with an angry tone.

Jimmy and Double D walk down the Bus to where Double D originally was at

"Y'know Jimmy, In my dreams, I swing around the city like my favorite animal species, the arachnids."

"What is an arachnid and why that?" Jimmy asked

"An arachnid is a spider and the reason is because, spiders can lift ten times the amount of their body weight and can swing from strings of silk that they produce, which they can also form into intricate web designs, which is how they catch they're prey." Double D explains

"How interesting, thanks for the info Double D" Jimmy says.

"don't mention it Jimmy." Double says with a smile.

They both go to sit down in the middle seats of the bus

As the bus the bus went by various places and started to near the school, Double D started get a funny feeling.

"Whats wrong Double D?" Ed asks worried about his friend

"I Don't know Ed, it seems like something... is going to happen, I don't know what it will be," Double D responds.

* * *

Out in space near earth, an unidentified object can be seen falling down towards earth.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. New Friend, Familiar Enemy

After a 1 hour of driving, the bus finally reaches Peach Creek City High School, the students on the bus get out and enter the school. The Principle goes onto the intercom.

"Welcome back students to a new school year, Look at the boards across the school to find your homeroom," The Principle says. "For the freshmen, my name is Principle Parker."

The Eds went up to the board that was nearest to them, It had a green color with a huge list of names separated by column. The three of them checked to see what homeroom teacher they had

"I have Mr. Jameson." Eddy says pointing to the teacher's name

Double D then double checked what his homeroom teacher will be. He then smiles at what teacher it is.

"Guess what guys." Double D says with excitement

"What double D?" Eddy asks

"I got Mr. Jameson for Homeroom." Double D responds

Eddy then puts out a big smile on his face.

"YES! Now, we need to know if ed got the same homeroom." Eddy says with an ecstatic tone. "Hey Lumpy, did you get the same homeroom teacher?"

Ed preceded to look for his name, at first when he looks for his name, he thought he didn't get the same homeroom, he then starts to become sad

"I'm sorry guys, but I have Miss Patty." Ed said in a sad tone

"What! that can't be!" Eddy says, in a agitated tone

"Hold on, you may have misread the row, I'll check." Double D says as he goes to check the board

Checking the board, he looks for ed's name. after looking for a minute and finds ed's name.

"Guys, I have something to tell you both." Double D says.

Eddy, starting to get impatient, looks at Double D.

"Just spit it out Sockhead!" Eddy impatiently says.

Double D rolls his eyes up and then looks at eddy again.

"Ed misread what homeroom he had and he has the same teacher too." Ed enthusiastically says.

Ed the grows a big smile on his face and grabs them both and hugs them.

"We are reunited once again!" Ed gleefully yells

Ed's hug squeezes them hard, to the point where they couldn't breath, He realizes this and puts them down.

* * *

Over across from them, Jimmy went to another board. He went to check what his teacher. Barely overhearing what the Eds had said, He hoped he would get the same homeroom. Continuing to look for his name, he checked each column of names, until he found his. He was disappointed to find that he had a different teacher.

"Whatever, It's not like this can't get any worse?" Jimmy thinks to himself

Just as Jimmy was about to leave to go to his homeroom, Jake goes over to the same board jimmy is at and pushes him down with his shoulder, Causing Jimmy to grunt in pain.

"Thanks for saving this place for me, twinky." Jake sarcastically says.

Jake then looks for his name, after taking a few seconds he finds his name.

"Aw what! I got the same teacher as last time! I got that stupid Old lady, Mrs. Handerson," Jake said with anger.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Just as I thought I could get away from that Jerk, I have the same homeroom." Jimmy thinks to himself angrily.

Jimmy then picks himself, clenching his fist, he wanted to punch Jake in the face, very badly, but Jimmy knew that it would end badly for him. Besides he had already had enough of Jake calling him names and pushing down. So Jimmy decides to walk away.

As he is about to go down the right hallway, Double D notices that Jimmy looks a bit agitated and mad, he runs over to him. Eddy notices that Double D is gone and turns around behind him

"Hey where are you going! Homeroom is this way Sockhead!" Eddy yells across the hallway.

Double D then looks behind himself and turns to Eddy.

"Don't worry Eddy, I just saw that Jimmy looked angry." Double D says loudly across the hallway.

Double D then catches up to Jimmy. Double D could see that Jimmy was seething with anger and hatred, and that his fist was clenched very hard

"Jimmy?! Are you alright? You look very upset." Double D worriedly asked Jimmy.

"I'm not in the mood Eddward, I'll talk to you about it later." Jimmy says with a slight upset tone.

Double then stands idly by as Jimmy storms to his homeroom. Eddward then runs back over to his friends. But is stopped when he bumps into someone familiar.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Double D says, Apologizing.

The person turns around and faces Double D.

"It's ok Sugarlips." Marie Kanker says surprising Double D.

Shocked, Double D tries to get away but gets pushed against the lockers by Marie.

"Marie, Please, I just want to get to Homeroom." Double D says, pleading with Marie.

"No, not until I get a kiss Double D." Marie says a smile.

"Have mercy!" Double D says

A teacher notices what is happening and goes to where Double D and Marie.

"What are you two doing! you should know the rules, no PDA on school grounds!" The misunderstood teacher told them.

They both look at the teacher.

"It isn't what It looks like! she came onto me first!" Double D says

"I don't care who started it, just get to your designated homeroom!."The teacher tells them in an increasingly agitated tone.

Marie precedes to let Double D go.

"See ya later Double D." Marie says in a Flirtatious Tone

Marie then walks away from Double D. Although as unpleasant as that encounter might have felt, For some reason It didn't feel as unpleasant as it should have been. Once he caught up with his friends, they went to their homerooms and got their schedules

* * *

At Lunch, some of the cul-de-sac kids unknowingly had the same lunch as each other. Over at a lunch table close to the exit of the cafeteria room, Kevin, Dominic or as he likes to be called Dom, and Jeff are discussing what they should do with their newly formed band.

"We should definitely play as a Thrash band." Dom suggested

Kevin looked towards Dominic.

"No bro, I think we need to do something different, something that will make us stand out, something that will make the crowd say "you guys are on fire, especially you Kevin!"," Kevin says in a cocky attitude.

Jeff then looked at Kevin with a face that just spells out what the hell did you just say.

"Really dude, did you have to say that?" Jeff asked Kevin

"Say what?" Kevin asked Jeff.

"Don't play stupid with me Kev, now you may be good at guitar, but not that good." Jeff says, putting Kevin in his place.

"Ok... fine I'm sorry that I said that." Kevin unwillingly apologized to save face.

"Hey guys I heard that y'all started a band." Someone near the table said.

The man went closer to the table, He has long brown hair with a soul patch, he wears a denim jacket with a blue shirt underneath and blue jeans with some boots.

"Clint?" Kevin says, recognizing his face.

Clint then hears Kevin, he looks over to him

"Kevin?" Clint says doing the same.

Kevin then gets up and walks over to him.

"Oh my god bro, I haven't seen you since 4th grade, where have you been?" Kevin asks.

"I moved out of peach creek during the middle of July, It had to do with my dad getting a promotion and havin' to move elsewhere or somthin' I don't remember for sure." Clint tells Kevin.

"Hey do you play any instruments? we could probably use you if you play either a Bass Guitar or Drums." Kevin says to Clint.

They both go sit down in their seats. Thinking, Clint remembered that he had a bass guitar and he had been playing it for three to four years now.

Well, you are just in luck, I play Bass Guitar." Clint reveals to Kevin.

"Well, you are in the band, ok so here is the progress on this band. Since it was formed just yesterday, we don't have a name and we don't have our style down yet, so we have to think about that." Kevin explains to Clint.

* * *

Over at another table where Jimmy is sitting at. He is sitting alone, Not knowing that Ed, Edd n Eddy are in the same lunch at him. Alone to his thoughs, he starts to brood over bad memories and recent events that plague his being. A girl with very long auburn hair with a grey T-Shirt and green pants walks by the table Jimmy is at. She looks and notices that he isn't having the best day.

"Hey, are you alright?' the girl asks.

Jimmy then looks up and sees the girl.

"Oh... I'm... I am alright." Jimmy says stumbling on his words.

Noticing that Jimmy stumbled on his word a little bit, She smiled giggled and then sat down in th seat across from Jimmy.

"So, tell me about yourself." The girl said to Jimmy

"My name... is Jimmy, Jimmy Berdue, what's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"My name Is Charlene... So Jimmy, Why do you look so sad?" Charlene asked

"Bad memories, I currently live with my Uncle. My dad was put into a psychiatric ward for killing my mom... he was... an Alcoholic and he beat me and my mom in fits of rage, and then there is this... this asshole called Jake and his two friends- in actuality, they are more like his mooks or slaves 'cause they don't have the guts to stand up to him, hey are afraid... I'm sorry for going on a little rant here but, I needed to get some things off my chest." Jimmy rants.

Aftering hearing what Jimmy had said, Charlene put her right hand over her mouth.

"Oh my... I'm sorry about all of this Jimmy, if only he knew about it, he would probably stop messing with you." Charlene said to Jimmy, feeling pity for Jimmy.

"I already did tell him about it, He didn't believe me, he just said that I was trying to lie and get people to feel bad for me, even though I wasn't." Jimmy says.

"Wow, what a jerk." Charlene says to Jimmy.

"I know right." Jimmy remarked. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

The bell then rings, signaling students to go to there next class

Charlene then gets up from her seat.

"Well I guess we can talk tomorrow, bye Jimmy." Charlene says smiling

Jimmy then gets up from his seat.

"Bye Charlene." Jimmy said, smiling back at Charlene.

* * *

Out in space, there is a very big spaceship, its all black with purple and green stripes. In the command bridge, there is a reptilian looking alien in black robe with red sides, he also wears black pants and maroonish purple cape.

"Commander..." The Alien said, calling out for someone.

"Yes, Captain Tilzoid?" the alien commander asked.

"Have you found the whereabouts of the lost scout ship?" Tilzoid asked.

Nervous and shaky, the Alien Commander was afraid to tell Tilzoid that he had not found the scout ship yet.

"Uh... we-we...have," The Alien Commander is unable to say.

"Well? Spit it out man." Tilzoid says.

"We-we ha-have not f-found it y-yet," the commander is barely able to say.

"What...! Curses. Phooey, and Double Phooey! Double your search Commander." Tilzoid said aloud in a disappointed tone. "We must find this universe's ultimate cup of coffee and coffee beans."

"Aye Aye, Captain." The Commander said.

"Soon, we will have the coffee and that bean!" Tilzoid said optimistically

Late at night, near Earth, the scout ship hurdled ever so close to Earth. Appearing as a shooting star in the night, it crashed down near the abandoned construction site, where it lay covered and hidden in the ground.


	3. An Incident in Space

After the period ended, the students that had lunch for the period left the cafeteria. Just as Kevin was leaving the cafeteria, he saw Nazz walk down across the hallway from the cafeteria. Kevin precedes to go over to Nazz.

"Hey Nazz!" Kevin says, running over to Nazz.

Nazz stops and then turns over to face Kevin

"What's up Kevin." Nazz says smiling. "So what is it?"

"So... I was wondering if maybe we could... go out to eat later today?" Kevin asks, blushing.

"Oh... I'm sorry dude but I'm gonna be busy later today and for this whole week, But we could go this weekend." Nazz suggests.

Thinking about it, Kevin decides that if he wants to go out with Nazz, he'll have to wait this weekend.

"Definitely Nazz, we could definitely go out sometime this weekend." Kevin says.

"Well, I'll see ya later Kev." Nazz tells Kevin.

Nazz then turns around and leaves for her next period. Kevin, knowing that the other hallway is quicker to his next class, decides to go down that hallway. After walking for a few minutes, Rolf sees him and jogs over to him.

"Hey Kevin, wait up." Rolf says.

Kevin comes to a stop and turns to look at where Rolf is at.

"Oh hey Rolf." Kevin says.

After Rolf had gotten next to Kevin, they started ti walk down the way Kevin was going to go down.

Over nearby, the Eds are walking to the next class, Luckily, the three of them had the same class next period.

"Ok guys, I've got another Idea for a money making scheme." Eddy says, rubbing his hands together.

Double D then looks over to Eddy.

"Do we seriously have to go through this again?" Double D says.

Eddy, starting to get annoyed, looks over to Double D.

"No... anyways here is what it is..." Eddy starts to explain.

Ovr across the school after an hour, Jimmy was walking out of the class to go to his next period. Also there near him was Jonny.

"Hey Jimmy!." Jonny says, noticing that Jimmy was nearby

Jimmy stops and turns around

"Oh hey Jonny, whats up?" Jimmy asks.

"Oh nothing, I Just saw you and you looked a little sad, so I thought hey why not talk to talk on the way to next period." Jonny said "So anything new with you?"

"Nothing really." Jimmy answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

As they are walking Jonny notices that they are near his next period.

"Hey Jimmy I'll catch ya later." Jonny says as he walks into the classroom.

Jimmy then walks on until he gets to his period.

A month passes by as the scout ship remains undetected by anyone. As the month went on and a new one dawned, the scout ship began to feel the passage of time as due to the power failing and the pilots dying, the ship's hull began to rust, small animals such as spiders and roaches began to invade the ship and make it their home. On an afternoon, during the weekend, Ed, Double D, and Eddy were walking through the forest on the way to the abandoned construction site.

"Oh man... yesterday was too good...did you... you see the look on the teacher's face? Oh man that was too good." Eddy said while laughing.

Double D began to roll his eyes as Ed and Eddy began laugh uncontrollably on the ground.

"Oh yes Eddy,I did see the teacher's face. In fact, that was the best prank. It was soooo good that it was the prank of pranks." Double D sarcastically said.

Eddy then stopped laughing and got up, and slowly started to get agitated.

"Ok fine Double D I see how it is." Eddy said.

They continued to go deeper into the abandoned construction site until they stopped at the point to prepare for their next scheme.

"Okay, so here is the plan." Eddy says, opening a blueprint.

Ed, looking bored wanders off somewhere else. He walks around and looks around the site, looking for something that looks interesting until he sees a weirded looking object.

"What is this thing?" Ed mutters.

Ed goes up to the door and tries to find out how to open it. Frustrated, he starts to push random things.

Back over near by Double D and Eddy are arguing over the plan that Eddy came up with.

"Do you seriously think that's gonna work? Double D says, questioning Eddy's plan.

Eddy starting to get annoyed, stops looking at the plan and looks at Double D.

"Yes! What do you think! It's definitely going to work!" Eddy says, talking a bit louder in annoyance.

Double D precedes to roll his eyes and turns around.

"Whatever." Eddy says.

While looking at the table with the plans, Eddy gets his shoulder tapped on by Double D, causing Eddy to turn around and look at Double D.

"What is it sockhead?" Eddy asks in a agitated tone.

"Ed is gone, we need to find him.

Eddy then looks at the table with the plans and then at Double D.

"Ugh, where did monobrow run off to this time?" Eddy says as he goes off with Double D to find Ed.

They go look for Ed, calling out his name in hopes that he would notice and go to them. They continue on their search until they do find them.

"There you are! What are you doing here and what is this thing?" Eddy says looking at Ed and the scout ship

Ed then looks behind him and sees both Eddy and Double D.

"I don't know Eddy, I just found it here." Ed tells Eddy

"Hmm... It seems to be some kind of spaceship, I wonder if it works." Double D says.

I don't know if it will open, I've been stuck here for ten minutes trying to figure it out." Ed says.

As Double D and Ed were discussing the shit, Eddy was thinking, then a light bulb appears above his head which gets pushed away by a dollar sign.

"Don't you two see what we could do with this?" Eddy asks

"No." Ed says.

"if this baby still works, then we can get a buttload of money and you know what that means Double D?" Eddy says as he looks at Double D.

"Oh let me guess Eddy, we will use this ship to provide entertainment for people and also use it to gain money?" Double D asks in a snarky tone.

"Yes, you are right Sockhead." Eddy says "but first we need to find a way in."

"I'll do it." Double D says butting in front of Eddy.

"Okay fine." Eddy says in a annoyed tone.

After looking for a minute, Double D finds a button on the door, which opens up. just as Double D is about to go in Eddy goes infront of him.

"Wait! how about we let the others know what we found." Eddy suggests Double D.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Double D comes to a conclusion.

"Okay, let's all go back to the Cul-De-Sac." Double D says.

After going back to the Cul-De-Sac and getting everybody to come with them, they all head back to the construction site and to where the ship was at.

"See, I was telling the truth." Eddy explains

"This better not be another prank, Ed-Boy." Rolf says.

"Yeah, or you won't like what we have planned for you." Kevin says.

Once they all got inside the ship, they see that it is filled with cobwebs and that dust is everywhere. After clearing off the dust and cobwebs. They double check to see if everything is clean.

"Alright... So what now?" Nazz asks.

"Well, we are gonna see if this thing works." Eddy explains.

"It better work or this will be a waste of time." Kevin says.

"Yeah, Plank says that he wants to go home if this goes on to long." Jonny says.

Eddy then looks over to Double D.

"Okay sockhead, you should probably go over to the cockpit now." Eddy mutters to Double D

Double D precedes to enter the cockpit, he looks around it and when he goes over to the seats, they have two skeletons sitting on the them.

"Good lord! how long have these guys been in here?" Double D asks himself in his head.

Double D then sees the ignition activator lever.

"Ok let's see if this thing runs." Double D says as he pulls the lever down.

At first nothing happens, but then the ship starts to float off the ground.

"Woah, it actually works! if the battery was dead, there must be a back recharging unit for it." Double D says to himself. "hey guys! you all should come in here.

The others come into the cockpit and see that Double D is successfully piloting the ship and flying it into outer space.

"Oh my god this is so fucking cool!" Kevin yells out in excitement.

"Woah do you see this plank?" Jonny says to Plank.

Kevin then looks over to Eddy.

"You know, I do admit, you did catch me off guard. I thought that this was gonna be a prank." Kevin admits to Eddy.

"Hey don't mention it Kevin." Eddy says to Kevin.

On the pilot seat, Double D inspects the other controls to see which is which. After flying for a bit he stops the ship, letting it sit in low earth orbit. He gets off of the seat.

"Alright everyone, I've put the ship on low earth orbit. So I guess we could relax for a bit and hang around while we check out the views." Double D tells everyone

"Sweet." Sarah says.

"This is pretty cool experience, Rolf won't ever forget this experience Ed-Boy." Rolf says.

Kevin then walks up to Nazz.

"Hey Nazz, you wanna... uhm come with me and look at the view of earth?" Kevin asks.

Nazz turns and looks at Kevin.

"Sure dude, lets go." Nazz says, smiling at Kevin.

The two of them walk towards a window that Double D opened up, after looking at the Earth for a minute, they start to talk to each other again.

"It's been so long since we last hung out Nazz." Kevin says

"Kevin...It's only been two weeks." Nazz tells Kevin, Giggling slightly.

Blushing, Kevin starts to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know, bt it seems like it's been forever." Kevin says, trying to recover. "I gotta say, this view is beautiful.

"Dude, I know right, I've always wanted a view from low-orbit to see our planet." Nazz explains.

"Me too, Nazz, Me too." Kevin says

Over in the cockpit section, Double D was lounging back in one of the pilot chairs when he started hearing a beeping, he goes to check it out, He then reads what the sensor arrays picked up.

"Cosmic Storm Imminent? Impact in 10 minutes? Oh no that can't be good!" Double D says as he reads it out loud. "Ed I need you to come here"

Ed hears what Double D said and enters the Cockpit section.

"Yes Double D?" Ed asks, wondering what Double D wanted

"Ed I need you to let everyone know that I need them to come to the cockpit part of the ship, we only have ten minutes before a dangerous space storm hits us." Double D explains

"Aye Aye cap'n!." Ed jokingly says.

Ed then rushes out of the cockpit section

Over back where Nazz and Kevin were. They continue to look out of the window, viewing the earth

"I've read up on books about pretty much everything on our planet and our galaxy, I mean there is so much cool stuff out there." Nazz Explains to Kevin. "It helps that Double D has helped out a little too"

"Ah... Well, that's... neat." Kevin says, feeling nervous.

After taking a breath, Kevin decides that it is time to do it.

"Nazz, I've known you for a long time, and I've had a crush on you since and I was wondering if.." Kevin says.

Just before Kevin could finish his sentence, Ed comes running in, ruining the moment.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for ruining the moment but Double D needs everyone to come to him now." Ed explains.

Once everyone got to the cockpit part of the scout ship, Double D starts to explain the situation.

"What's going on Double D?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah what is going on?" Jonny asks.

"We are in deep trouble if we don't get back to earth, there is a cosmic storm that will hit us at any minute now, Due to the shields of this ship not operating properly, we will get the full brunt force of the storm. If it hits us, it will cause a bunch of unintended changes to our DNA." Double D explains to everyone.

Double D then gets on one of the seats and starts up the ship, but the engines start to have a bit of trouble.

"C'mon, please don't do this now!" Double D says in frustration.

As the storm comes ever so closer to the scout ship, Double D successfully starts the scout ship. but just as soon as they thought things would be good. something terrible happens.

"Alright everybody let's go h..." Double D says before getting interrupted

The storm hits the ship, causing it to be sent back down to earth, meanwhile the cul-de-sac kids are being hit with the cosmic storm rays, affecting everything on it. What they didn't know was that there was still a spider on the ship and it gets affected as well and due to the ship being flung back to earth it gets thrown around and it lands on Double D, where it bites him on his hand. The artificial gravity on the ship is disabled, causing the Cul-De-Sac kids to float on the ship. The scout ship then falls back down to earth, crashing down nearby the same location in the forest.


	4. New Found Powers

Laying on the bed, Double D opens his eyes and finds that he is on his bed, He looks at the clock beside him which reads 6:30 AM. Not remembering most what happened at all yesterday after getting hit by the storm, he gets up from the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what day it is." Double D says to himself.

Thinking about it for a minute, he remembers that yesterday was a sunday, he realized that it was a school day. Quickly, he went to the closet picking out new clothes to put on, a brown short-sleeve shirt with grey long sleeves attached and blue pants. After putting on his pants, he passed by the mirror, Double D decided to go back to it and noticed that he miraculously gained some muscles. Amazed by this sudden transformation, he starts to flex a little bit.

"Woah... This is... amazing." Double D mutters to himself.

After checking himself out a little more, he hears a knock on the door.

"Eddward, you are gonna be late to the bus if you stick around to long in your room." someone on the other side of the door said.

Double D then looks at the door.

"Yes, I know mom, I'll be out in a minute!" Double D said loudly.

"Ok, but be in there too long." His mom said.

Quickly, he put on his shirt and when out of his room.

"Wait." Double D's mom said.

Double D quickly stopped and turned to his mom.

"I think you are forgetting something." His mom said, holding out a backpack.

Double D then grabbed the backpack.

"Thanks mom." Double D said as he went out of the door.

"Have a good day at school, ok dearie." Double D's mom said to him.

Double D quickly ran to the bus stop. Strangely, he didn't feel out of breath as fast as he usually would have, and he didnt have any pains in his sides. Double D barely made it to the bus stop.

"What took you so long?" Eddy asked.

"Sorry about that, I just got up late." Double D said.

Eddy then notices that Double D didn't get out of breath as fast as he usually would from running. The people at the bus stop get on the bus.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Double D asks.

Eddy then turns to Double D.

"Yeah, we barely made it out of there." Eddy says. "Hey Ed, how do you feel?"

Ed then looks at Eddy and Double D.

"I don't know guys, I feel kind of strange. I don't know what this feeling is, My eyes burn and are freezing all at the same time." Ed explains.

"What about you Sockhead?" Eddy asks, turning to Double D

"Same as Ed, I feel different, yet I feel better, I feel stronger. This morning I checked my body and it was more muscular, I don't know how to explain it." Double D explains.

"Moving his eybrows down, Eddy looks at Double D.

"Wait a minute, you... have muscles? pfft... you have to be joking, right?" Eddy says, not believing Double D.

Double D then looks at Eddy, getting a bit annoyed

"I'm not kidding Eddy, I'll even show you right now." Double D says.

Double D lifts his shirt, reveaing to Ed and Eddy some muscles.

"Wait... so you weren't kidding? How did that even happened?!" Eddy says loudly in shock.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Double D thinks back to the storm.

"It may have to with the cosmic storm Eddy, that thing could have alter something about ourselves, I barely remember that it was something about DNA, but I don't know how this gave me muscles." Double D explains.

The bus then drove over to the high school. Once again the journey took an hour. Once they got there, the people went to their classes. After a few hours passed, it is now the 1st lunch period. Over at the Eds table they are discussing the full effects of the storm.

"Eddy, did the storm effect you in any way?" Double D asks.

Thinking about it, he remembers that he had started to do a lot better on his work. he then grabs some graded worksheets from his backpack and gave it to Double D.

"Oh my, the storm must have done something with your intelligence, most impressive." Double D says in amazement. "Anyways, that scar on the side of your head has healed fast."

"Hmm, I'll have to check that out." Eddy said looking at Double D

Eddy and Ed get up from their seats.

"Welp, me and Ed are gonna go use the restroom, we'll be right back." Eddy says as he leaves the area of the table. "Besides I can check out that scar on my head

After taking a few bites from his food, he notices that a fork stuck to his wrist, he tries to pull it off of him but as he pulls it, an attached webbing comes out. Without realizing it he accidently shoots another web which attaches to Eddy's plate, pulling it, the plate launches, which Double D dodges quickly, landing on Jake. People around him at the table he is at start to laugh. Double D, realizing what could happen if Jake finds out it was him, quickly gets up and leaves the area, nto realizing that the plate is still stuck on the webbing and being dragged on the floor. Looking around, Jake sees that Double D is walking away with the plate bing dragged with him, causing him to realize that it was Double D.

"Oh he is getting it now!" Jake says loudly in anger.

Out in the hallway, Double D looks at his wrist, seeing what the heck came out. He quickly goes to his locker to get some things, He suddenly sensed that something was coming to hit him. He dodges a punch from Jake.

"You made a big mistake doing that to me, dickhead." Jake says angrily.

Peope then start to crowd around the two students, with Ed, Eddy, Kevin and the other C-D-S Kids joining the crowd to see what is happening.

"Double D? What are you doing there?" Eddy asks.

Double D looks over and sees Ed and Eddy

"Oh great, this is just fantastic." Double D thinks to himself.

Double D looks back to Jake.

"Jake, It was just an accident." Double D says, trying to get Jake to stop.

Jake goes to punch Double D a few times, But Double D dogdes them, Todd sneaks over behind Double D and tries to tackle him, but he fails when Double D jumps and back flips onto the lockers, Students in the crowd mutter in shock at what happened.

"Hey idiot, come down from there!" Jake yells.

"I'll do that when you stop, though I gotta say that is a cute outfit, did your boyfriend get it for you?" Double D jokingly asks.

People in the crowd start to laugh, which causes Jake, now furious at Double D, to jump and get him down, But Double D dodges and Jumps down behind Jake, he then taps his shoulder and jumps over his head. Doing the same thing but waiting for Jake to turn, Jake immediatly tries to punch Double D but he fails as Double D dodges the punches and catches Jakes wrist. He then turns it in a painful way causing Jake to moan in pain, Double D then Punches Jake, Sending him flying, to which a part of the crowd separates so he can slide across the hallway. People then cheer on to which Ed and Eddy go through the crowd.

"Holy shit that was great Double D, you sure showed him." Eddy says.

Although he was smiling for a few seconds, finally able to stand up to Jake successfully, his smile turns to a worried look, Double D then runs out of the school.

"Sockhead, where are ya goin'? come back here." Eddy said to Double D as he leaves

Once he left the school, Double D ran far away, all the way into Peech Creek city into an alleyway. He checks his wrists and he sees the remnents of the webbing that was used on the plate. He then looks at his hands, up close, small thorn like spikes grow out of his fingertips. Looking up at a spiderweb and spider, Double D gets the Idea to see if he can wall climb. Double D puts his right hand on the wall, and then his left, he then pulls himself up the wall. Climbing up the wall, his surprised look goes to excitement as he quickly gets to the roof and he starts to run and jump across rooftops.

"This is amazing, I wonder what powers the others have." Double D mutters to himself

He stops when he gets to a large gap between the buildings. Thinking about it, He decides to try to figure out his web shooters. Trying out different hand gentures, Double D finally finds the right one to use the organic web-shooters, which is the two middlef fingers pressed against the palm with the two outer ones and thumb extended out, Double D shoots a web line, which hits the neck of a construction crane. Jumping up on the cement half-wall, Double D takes a deep breath.

"Tally ho." Double D says.

Swinging off the building, Double D screams as he goes above and across the street onto the next building, as he gets on the rood he realizes that he is going to hit the wall face first if he doesn't stop. He tries to stop himself by extending his legs and dragging his feet across the roof, but it fails and he hits the wall and slides down.

Over in the hallway after Lunch had ended, Kevin and his bandmates were walking towards their next class.

"Oh man, that asshat really had it coming." Dom said.

"I know right, what a loser, he thought he was so cool." Kevin said with smirk.

As they were walking, Jeff notices something different about Kevin's hair.

"Hey Kevin, is it just me or does your hair... look... different? Like it looks lighter and there are a few silver color like hair strands." Jeff asks.

Kevin then looks at Jeff. Thinking about it, he goes to a restroom nearby.

"Um... Guys, I'll see ya later, I just remembered that my classroom was this way." Kevin says as he turns around and goes down the opposite way.

After a minute, Kevin finally reaches the restroom. He takes of his hat and looks at himself in the mirror. After looking for a few seconds, He can see that his hair has gotten lighter and a bit greyer than usual, with a few strands having a silver color.

"What in the world, Jeff was right." Kevin mutters to himself.

Kevin then leaves the restroom.

Later on that day, Jimmy had invited Charlene over to his house. Jimmy had shown Charlene his room, which was filled paintings that he had made over the years and even shown her his old stove that he used to bake in.

"This is all pretty cool Jimmy, and you were how old when you started to do all this?" Charlene asked, interested in it.

"I was... was 12 when I started to make all these." Jimmy responded

They sat on Jimmy's bed.

"I gotta say dude, you are pretty cool, I still don't understand why you are bullied so much." Charlene says to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Charlene, then at the ground. Thinking about all the things that happened in the past. Putting his hand on his forehead, Jimmy starts to groan in pain, Charlene notices that Jimmy is in pain.

"Jimmy? are you ok? what's going on?" Charlene asks, looking at Jimmy.

After snapping out of the painful moment, Jimmy sighs in relief.

"I'm ok, I don't know what came over me, I felt pain as soon as I remembered bad memories." Jimmy explains.

"I know it doesn't make you comfortable, but was your dad always like that?" Charlene asks

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy looks at Charlene.

"No, it's ok, My dad wasn't always an assclown, he used to be cool, he was a firefighter. One day on the job, he broke his leg, and he had to prematurely retire... Broken, he took up alcohol as a way to supress his pain, and he ended becoming what he feared to be... an abusive husband and father." Jimmy explains.

"Oh my... it sucks that it happened to him, but that didn't give him the right to do that to you and your mom, alcoholic or not." Charlene said.

"Sometimes i wish I could see my dad, but he works in the military, so i barely get to see him. You should meet him, he can be a bit strict, he is pretty cool." Charlene says.

"Who do you live with?" Jimmy asks.

"I live with my mom, she is more laid back than my dad, but still cool nevertheless, it still sucks they got divorced, but they are on good terms." Charlene explains

Charlene looks at the clock on Jimmy's wall and it says that it's 8:00 PM.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Jimmy but I've got to head home, but thanks for having me over." Charlene says smiling at Jimmy

Jimmy then waves his hand.

"Bye... Charlene." Jimmy says smiling

Over at a restaurant, Kevin and Nazz are on a date, having been at the location for twenty minutes. Nazz is sporting a black dress, although not what she would usually wear, she decided to make tonight an exception, While Kevin was sporting a grey suit, with his hair slicked back and no hat.

"I gotta say Kev, thanks for taking me out, it get's boring sometimes at home." Nazz says, looking at Kevin

Kevin then smiles and Blushes while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, don't mention it Nazz, I'm glad I was able to come, My mom almost didn't let me due to and get this "a fever" can you believe that,it was so dumb, but I was able to convince her." Kevin explains.

Kevin then gets up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Nazz asks.

"I'll be back, I've got to use the restroom." Kevin said.

As he got up, he accidently knocked off a glass cup on the table. As it fell, Nazz quickly grabbed it by extending her arm. Amazed at what happened Kevin sat down.

"Oh my god. That was amazing, how'd you do that?" Kevin asks, in a ecstatic tone.

"I don't know dude, I just saw the glass cup fall and I went to reach for it, and that happened." Nazz explained.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Kevin rubs his chin trying to come to a conclusion as to why this is happening.

"Ok remember when that space storm happened?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, why?" Nazz asked.

"I think that storm might have caused changes to us, First Double D, and now you, it's only a matter of time before something happens to the others.

Over at Rolf's house, Rolf went to get a snack, when he noticed that two spoons had attached themselves onto his forearms,

"What is this sorcery?" Rolf mutters to himself.

He took it off his arm, but the spoon stuck to his hand. After standing idle, the spoons on him simultaneously dropped on the floor. Thinking about it, he pointed his hand towards the spoons on the floor and he started to concentrate on if he could pick up the spoons, within a few seconds, he raised up his arm and just like that the spoons went up with his hands.

"Interesting, Rolf must have the power of moving flying objects with Rolf's mind, time to test it out on the table" Rolf said to himself

Rolf tries to concentrate and lift the table, but isn't able to as it is not made of metal.

"Interesting, Rolf only has power over the moving of metals." Rolf said, rubbing his chin.

Rolf then left the kitchen with some food.

The very next day, Jonny was getting ready for school. He looked out the window, seeing that the bus was already at the stop, he quickly grabs his backpack and makes a run for it. Speeding through down the stairs and out the door, he sees that bus has already left, he starts running again, pushing himself even further so he could get on. Jonny then Realizes that he has gone farther than the bus itself.

"What the heck? What just happened?" Jonny asked himself.

As he was running he got farther and farther away from the bus, he then remembers that there is one other stop before it heads to the school. Jonny preceded to push himself even more, Finally arriving at the bus stop.

Later that day, on his way to his to his Physics class, Jimmy was walking on to that class during the interperiod, The headache and body pains that he was having had increased in frequency and Severity, putting his hands on the sides of his head, he bumped into Jeff, who was walking. Jeff then turned around.

"Well well well, if it isn't the small fry, you see I'm not very happy right now, and you have ten seconds to get out of my face or I will pulp you." Jake said angrily.

As Jimmy walked by him, Jake pinned Jimmy up against the wall. Their Physics teacher had heard something loud from out in the hall and went to check, and he saw what was going on.

"What are you two doing?" The teacher asked.

Jake, looked to his left and saw his teacher and put Jimmy down.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson, but Jimmy took something from me and I just wanted to get it back." Jake said, lieing to the teacher.

Jimmy, confused, looked at Mr. Johnson.

"What! Mr. Johnson don't believe his lie, I bumped into him by accident and..." Jimmy says, trying to tell his teacher the truth.

Mr. Johnson facepalmed and slided his hand against his face.

"Ok, seeing as how their are two differing stories, I have no choice but to have you two stay after school." He said

"What!" Both Jake and Jimmy scream in unison.

Mr. Johnson then turns and walks towards the classroom but stops and turns his head

"By the way, you both will be staying from 2:30 to 5:00." He said to Jimmy and Jake.

Later on that day, after school. Double D had most of his friends come over to his house and down to his lab to study their conditions. They were all sitting in chairs

"Alright, is everyone here?" Double D asked.

"Jimmy is still at school remember? He apparently got in trouble along with that loser Jake." Kevin says, looking at Double D.

"Oh yeah, But he hasn't displayed any powers yet, but so hasn't Ed and he's here, hmm... so who wants to go first?" Double D asked.

Kevin then gets up from his seat.

"Ok Kevin sit down here." Double D said, pointing at the seat across from him.

Kevin sat down on the seat, he then took off his red hat, revealing more of his hair that turned into a silver like color. After inspecting Kevin a bit, Double D typed down things that were different about Kevin on his computer.

"Hmm, it seems that your hair turning into a silver like color must be a side effect of that cosmic storm, Also from what I can tell, your skin has become a bit lighter in tone. Your eyes went from a deep green to a lime-ish color." Double D explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kevin asked

"No... n-not at all, but is there anything else that has happened to you?" Double D asked.

"Well... my body was on fire this morning, I don't know how that happened." Kevin tells Double D.

Double D preceded to type what Kevin said down on his computer.

"Ok, I want you to stand up and go over there." Double D said, turning around and pointing at the place behind him.

Kevin then gets up from his chair, and goes to where Double D pointed to. Double D turns around on his swivel chair.

"Alright Kevin, I want you to concentrate really hard, try to turn on that fiery state." Double D explains.

Concentrating, Kevin tries to think about how he goes on fire, then his body is engulfed in flames, his head becomes a really large flame as his head turns brown and the only things that are still there are his eyes and mouth, looking at his hands, Kevin gets really excited.

"Oh my gosh! This is pretty fucking sick!" Kevin says, in a ecstatic tone.

Okay Kevin, let's not get too excited here, we don't know the extent of this, and you could possibly be stuck in this form." Double D warns Kevin.

Kevin then snaps his fingers, which cause a flame to pop up on his thumb.

"You see when this happened earlier, it lasted for only a minute... while I was running around in horror, but now I see it and this is pretty cool." Kevin says with a smile on his fiery face.

Later on, Double D had Nazz go to the same place that Kevin stood at earlier, but with some obstacles to test out Nazz's stretchy powers.

"Alright Nazz I want you to use your arm to try and get this pen from a few feet away from you." Double D explained.

Nazz then extended and stretched her arm, having it go over a half wall, through a hole in the next wall, and then under a wall where she grabbed the pen and retracted her arm. She then left the area and went to go sit on the seat across from Double D

"That was amazing Nazz, it seems that your body structure must have become rubberized." Double D said to Nazz

"The storm must've altered my genes and dna to greatly to make it to where I can stretch, but that means If I am subjected to either extreme heat or cold, my body won't keep it's shape or it will hurt when I move when I get frozen." Nazz explained.

Double D, Amazed by Nazz's explanation, typed down what she had said.

"N-Nazz y-you are correct,I was just about to say that. A very good explanation that would be better than mine. " Double D said with a Smile. "You never fail to impress me with how smart you are."

"Thanks Double D." Nazz said to Double D, Smiling.

They then preceded to give each other the googly eyes while smiling at each other, Eddy preceded to get up from his seat.

"Alright! you both can kiss each other later, I wanna learn if got cool powers too y'know!" Eddy said, getting impatient.

Then, both Nazz and Double D looked at Eddy and back to each other and then shrugged their shoulders.


	5. The After School Incident

Over at the High school, Jimmy and Jake were in their physics classroom after school. It was 4:25, Jake and Jimmy were sitting in there seats.

"Ok, I'm going to use the restroom, you two better stay in this classroom or you will have detention." Mr Johnson said as he left the Classroom.

Jake got up from his seat and started to walk over to Jimmy.

"What do you want Jake!?" Jimmy asked, in a hostile tone.

Jake then picked up Jimmy by his shirt.

"Don't talk to me like that you twerp! I'm gonna finish what I was gonna start earlier." Jake angrily said.

Jake then threw Jimmy across the desks, knocking them over, Jake then walked around the desks that were turned over and he started to punch Jimmy multiple times. Satisfied with what he done, Jake left the classroom and decided to walk on home. On the floor, Jimmy started to get really angry and all the bottled up rage, emotions, and bad memories exploded as he got up and slammed his hand against the table and screamed. His headaches had returned, not because of the beating, The headaches had reached their maximum intensity. Screaming again, he barged out of the classroom, feeling that something bad was about to happen, Jimmy went down the hallway a short distance from the science section of the school, until he couldn't handle what was going on with him, he pushed up against the wall face first. Feeling a sharp pain across his body, he started to scream again as his bones started to make cracking noises. His eyes turned a dark orange color while also becoming slit like. He started to grow in size with muscles developing while his skin started to turn Brownish-Orange, he then tumbled against the wall across from him as his clothes started to tear, his shoes started to come apart with each step he took, His face started to form into a snout with scales starting to develop across his body. As he went along the wall his elbow carved through the wall, which caused things on the opposite side to fall down. His transformation was complete, everything except his torn and tattered white colored pants had been ripped off of him due to his size. He then let out a scream like roar as he started to destroy the science section of the school. He busted through the walls and doors, throwing around everything and smashing them into pieces. After smashing up the place, the hulk like being encountered Mr. Johnson, who looked very angry.

"What have you done! you destroyed apart of this school!" Mr Johnson said with an angry tone.

He then slapped the creature. Angry, the creature grabbed Johnson by the head and threw him though the wall opposite of them. The creature then Jumped through the ceiling and onto the roof where he let out a scream and jumped away from the school.

* * *

Back near Double D's house, the group had went outside because Double D was figuring out what powers Ed had.

"Alright Ed, I need you to focus and think of what powers you have." Double D said.

Thinking, Ed was trying to figure out what he could have then his eyes started to turn red as hot lasers shot out of his eyes. the others then went to get out of the way of the lasers

"Woaaah, Guys look at this." Ed said as he moved his head around with the laser like beams.

"Ed! please stop using it before you destroy something." Double D said, pleading with ed.

Pouting, Ed stopped firing his eye heat beams, but suddenly he felt the need to sneeze and as soon as he did, he produced a very stong wind-like force from his mouth, the CDS kids hung onto things to keep themselves from flying away. The force of the wind caused a house to be launched into the air.

"Oops, I'm sorry guys." Ed said, in a apologetic tone.

They then got up and dusted themselves off.

"It's ok Ed, but please try to control your powers." Double D said.

Ed then floated up in the air.

"Oh my gosh guys, look at Ed!" Jonny said point at the Sky

This is sooo cooool!" Ed said with Childlike Glee.

Ed started to fly around the Cul-De-Sac multiple times, he flew around in circles, he then flew up high in the sky. After he was done, Ed went back down to the ground.

"Are you done now Flathead?" Eddy said with Envy

Ed looked at Eddy.

"Yes, I am done now." Ed said.

Double D then got in front of the group.

"Alright everyone, so far it seems that Sarah and Eddy haven't showcased any powers and abilities. So what I'm thinking is that they may develop later on." Double D explained.

* * *

Later on that Day, Double D was looking at the notes he took of the other's powers. Double D was also watching TV, when something on the news caught his eyes.

"In other news, A part of Peach Creek High School had been destroyed, more specifically in the Science Section, One person was found dead, and the person was able able to be identified and his name was Robert Johnson, He was a Physics teacher." The News Person said

While watching the news, Double D was in Shock, He has to do something. So Double D got to work on a super suit to hide is identity. He drew the design, It was Orange and Purple with a web-like design, on the mask it had a web-like design as well with 2 goggle like eye pieces that cover the eye holes. But now he had to make the suit himself, Thinking about it, He remember that he had sewing supplies and a sewing machine in the attic that his grandmother left behind.

"Now I need to get some things to make the suit." Double D said "But that will wait tomorrow, after school."

* * *

At school the next day, people at school were discussing what had transpired yesterday after watching the news. The Eds were walking to the class they had for next period when Double D noticed that Jimmy was walking alone. Double D decided that he should check up on Jimmy to see if he had gotten caught up in what happened the day before.

"Hey Jimmy! Wait up!" Double D yelled out, trying to get Jimmy's attention

Jimmy the stopped and looked behind himself and saw Double D as he ran up to him.

"Oh hey Double D. What is it?" Jimmy asked

"Hey man, I hope that you didn't get caught up in what happened yesterday." Double D said.

"I'm okay Double D, but thanks for looking out for me." Jimmy said smiling at Double D.

"Hey don't mention it Jimmy, I just wanted to see if you were alright man, take care." Double D said to Jimmy

Just as he was going back the other way, Double D encountered Marie Kanker.

"Well if it isn't Double D." Marie Kanker. "How about we take this up a notch."

Double D then slightly pushed Marie away a few inches

"Marie, if you want to go out somewhere then just ask, you don't have to push yourself onto me ok? How about we take this slow." Double D told Marie

"You know what, fine, we can take it slow." Marie said, looking at Double D.

"Thanks." Double D said, smiling at Marie.

Marie then hugged Double D, He then reciprocated by hugging her back. Marie walked the other way as Double D made his way back the group.

* * *

Later on that Day at Double D's house, Double D was thinking about all the things that were going on. After thinking about, Double D decided that he should put his powers to good use. Putting on his newly made suit, Double D left his house to go out and help people He first thought of stopping some crimes around the city and traveled over there. Once he got there, he saw two criminals breaking into a bakery shop that had just closed. After sneaking his way nearby to the criminals, He makes his presence known.

"Why would people like you rob a bakery at a time like this?" Double D sarcastically asks the criminals while upside down hanging on a webline.

The criminals start to shoot at Double D, but he dodges the bullets and goes onto the wall

"I mean if you were to steal all these cakes and all these other items, what would you do with them?" Double D sarcastically asks them again

They start to shoot at Double D again but to no avail as he dodges the bullets by jumping off the wall to another wall

"Can you just shut up already!" one of the robbers angrily shouts out.

Rubbing his chin, Double D shoots webs at the criminals guns and pulls them away from the Robbers

"I mean I do have a sewing machine at home, if you want me to sew my mouth shut." Double D says to them after pulling the guns out of their hands.

The criminals look at each other and then put their hands up, Double D decides to to web them up and stick them to the walls outside while pulling the lever near the cashier counter to notify the police. Before he left, Double D put down a post card that said "Keeping the city safe, sincerely, your friendly neighbourhood Arachna-Man".

After getting onto a rooftop by swinging and climbing up a wall, Double D sits on the edge, after resting for a little bit, he hears faint sirens in the background, notifying him of the arrival of the police.

Down below, the police had gotten to the bakery, when they got there, the two criminals were strung in webs on the wall.

"Alright let's get these two down from there." one of the policeman said.

As they got ladders to get the robbers down, one of the policeman finds postcard on the ground.

"Keeping the city safe, sincerely, your friendly neighbourhood Arachna-Man". The other policeman read outloud.

Putting it in his pocket, the police man walks over to the other police that had just got the robbers down.

"it looks like there is a vigilante out on the loose, let's keep a look out for em boys." The Policeman said.

* * *

A mile away, Double D was swinging on webs across the city when he saw a familiar figure get chased into a alleyway. After inspecting the details like blue, shoulder length hair and a black t-shirt and blue jeans, Double D realizes that it is Marie.

"Oh no! Marie is in trouble, I have to save her!" Double D says to himself, in a worried state of emotion.

Down below, in the alley, a few thugs started to harass Marie. The all the suddenly, Double D dropped down and started to attack the thugs, the thugs went to defend themselves but to no avail as Double D was able to dodge and knock them out one by one until there was one left. The last thug tried to tackle Double D, but he dodge him by jumping up in the air and into the wall, knocking himself unconcious. Marie, looking relieved, tried to find where her mysterious savior was at look around until she bumped into him. When she turned around, he was upside down. Infatuated with her savior, she pulled his mask down to where she could see his mouth and then planted a kiss. After a few seconds Double D shot a web and pulled himself up.

* * *

Out in space, aboard Tilzoid's ship, Tilzoid is impatiently waiting for any new news about the whereabouts to the scoutship.

"Commander, have you found out anything about the whereabouts to our scoutship?" Tilzoid said to the alien commander

"Good news Captain, we have located are scout ship, it is on planet that we have not discovered yet, and it seems to be filled with intelligent lifeforms." the Commander explains.

"Good job Commander, and what makes it better is that it may contain coffee!" Tilzoid explains happily.

Tilzoid sets course for earth, nobody knows it yet but the people of earth will finally learn that they are not alone.

**AN: Hey everyone, I'd just like to say that I am so sorry for the absence. School was starting up soon at the time I had posted chapter four, Like it was only 3 weeks away and I wanted to prepare so I took a bit of a break. Anyways here is Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. City Rampage

Over at Kevin's house, he was in the restroom checking himself. After paying close attention to his hair, Kevin noticed that his hair had become lighter, with more strands of hair being of silver like color.

"What the hell is happening to me? Kevin asked himself.

Kevin also started to take notice that his eyes were starting to become slightly lighter as well as his skin color too had taken a lighter tone. Just as Kevin got out of the restroom, he heard the phone ringing and went to go answer it

"Hello?" Kevin asked

"Hey Kev, how is it going my man?" A voice emanating from the phone asked.

Kevin, realizing who it was, responded back to him.

"Hey Jeff! I'm doing good bro, what about you? Kevin asked

"I'm doing good man, I've got some good news, we have a drummer now." Jeff revealed to Kevin.

"Ah nice! What is his name?" Kevin asked, in an excited tone.

"His name is Lombardi Steveson, he doesn't live too far from us." Jeff answered "So since we have the right number of members, do you want to start band practice next week?"

Thinking about it, Kevin paced back and forth, until he went to sit on his bed.

"Yeah Jeff, we can definitely do it next week." Kevin said to Jeff.

"That's awesome man, I'll see ya tomorrow at school, bye bro." Jeff said.

After telling each other bye, Kevin puts down the phone.

Over at Ed's house, Double D, and Eddy went over there to visit Ed and to discuss the things that have happened since the incident in space.

"So Double D, you have taken up vigilantism but why?" Eddy asked

Pondering on the question, Double D breathed in and out.

"The reason I decided to do this, is because I believe that I should help out people, bad things happen Eddy, and sometimes the police aren't able to respond and stop it in time." Double D explains.

Eddy preceded to cross his arms and get up from his seat.

"Y'know what, I'm going home." Eddy pouted.

As Eddy started to get angrier, the lights in Ed's room started to flicker. The reason Eddy was getting angry, was because deep down inside he wished he had gotten some cool powers too like the rest of them, he even feels for Jimmy, because seemingly, at least to Eddy, he didn't get powers either. Eddy preceded to go up the stairs and out of the house.

"That was weird, do you think Eddy will be ok Double D?" Ed asked

Double D turned around to Ed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure he will be fine, though, I don't know why the lights started flickering." Double D said to Ed.

Looking around for a sec, Ed noticed that his "Ed's Beehive and snake beegone were under his bed.

"Double D, since you are doing the helping people stuff, I could join in on it too." Ed said to Double D.

Double D puts his hand up against his chin. As he is rubbing it, He grabs the old costume from Ed's hands.

"I don't know Ed, I don't think this would be an adequate costume." Double D told Ed

Looking confused, Ed scratches the top of his head.

"Why Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well you see Ed, this costume, while it was great, I don't think it's good enough, and besides, if you were to help people, you would need to hide your identity." Double D explained.

Ed lowers his head with a sad, disappointed look on his face. Before he could walk away Double D put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed, I'm sorry if you were disappointed about it but it's the truth." Double D tells ed.

Ed turns his head and looks at Double D and then looks back down.

"Ok, if you want me to, I could make you a suit, would that be ok?" Double D asked his distressed friend.

"No, it's fine Double D, I'll just stay away from the hero business and stay home." Ed said as he went to go sit in his chair.

Later on over at Kevin's house, Kevin was playing his guitar in his room, then someone knocked on the door, Kevin then stopped playing on his guitar.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked.

Kevin got up from his seat, as he went to go to the door, a voice came from the other side.

"Hey son, it's your dad, I would like to talk to you about something." Kevin's dad said.

Kevin then opened the door, going with him down the hallway.

"Kevin, seeing as how your 18th Birthday is coming up, I'd like you to come with me to the garage." His Dad told him.

Going with him, Kevin followed his dad into the garage, to his complete surprise there was a motorcycle. Excited, he went to take a look at it.

"Oh... my... god, is this really my birthday present?!" Kevin asked.

Smiling, Kevin's dad went to put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes son, it is most definitely yours, have fun." Kevin's Dad said as he got the keys and handed them to Kevin

Kevin put on the leather jacket that was on the bike and got on it

"Thank you so much... I love you dad." Kevin said to his dad as he started the engine.

"I love you too son, now go have some fun." Kevin's Dad encouragingly said to his son.

Kevin's Dad pushed the button to open the garage as Kevin sped off on the motorcycle.

At Eddy's house, he and his family were having dinner.

"So how was your day at your friend's sweety?" some one across from Eddy asked.

Eddy looked up from his food.

"It was fine mom." Eddy sighed

Realizing that he had forgotten something, Eddy got up from his seat.

"I will be right back." Eddy said.

As Eddy went back into the Kitchen, he went to grab a fork and a knife from the counter, but as his hand got near to them, the utencils started to shake more vigorously and they shook harder and harder as his hand drew near. Then when he tried to pick a fork up, he got a shock from it, causing him to retreat his hand.

"What in the world?" Eddy thought to himself.

Eddy then grabbed the fork and a knife and went back into the dining room to finish his food.

Simultaneously at Jimmy's House, Jimmy was sitting on his bed, thinking about all that had happened yesterday, Jimmy then looked at his hands.

"What am I?" Jimmy asked himself in a sad tone.

As Jimmy got up to leave his room, he heard a call from his phone, Answering it he heard Charlene's voice

"Hey Jimmy! How is everything going?" Charlene asked in a Cheerful tone.

Overjoyed, Jimmy paced back and forth.

"Im doing good Charlene... What about you?" Jimmy asked Excitingly

"Im doing fine dude." Charlene responded

Thinking about what to say next, Jimmy paced back and forth again, after a few minutes Jimmy knew what he wanted to ask.

"Hey Charlene... I wa-was wondering if-if you wanted to go out and eat at a restaurant tomorrow after school?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"Yes, of course Jimmy." Charlene responded with a happy tone.

Overjoyed and excited, Jimmy started to smile and dance, after telling each other goodbye, Jimmy hung up the phone.

The next day after school, Kevin and the others arrived at Kevin's house and they went inside the garage to practice. They start discussing band names until they narrowed it down to two, Eldritch Dreadnought and Black Cherry Bombers.

"Alright raise your hand for the name Eldritch Dreadnought" Jeff said to all of them.

Clint, Dominic, Lombardi, and Kevin raised their hands, due to the unanimous vote for Eldritch Dreadnought, they chose that as their name. They then discussed how their sound should be

"I think it would be cool if we did a heavier sound with bombastic riffs, harsh vocals and symphonic vocals." Dominic Suggested.

"I think that would be cool." Lombardi said, jumping in the conversation.

"That's a great idea." Jeff said, agreeing with Dominic.

They then tuned their instruments and started to practice.

Later on that day over near a restuarant in the city, Jimmy had traveled there to meet up with Charlene but she wasnt't there, confused Jimmy thought that she may be running late so he waited an hour. Bewildered and Sad, Jimmy went on his way home.

"Why did she have to do this to me man?! Just what did I do to deserve this?" Jimmy asked himself.

Over at Double D's House, Double D was doing experiments in his Lab. As he was mixing some ingredients, until he heard on the police radio that there were some robberies in the city.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to put this on standby." Double D said to himself,

Getting up from his seat, Double D rushed for his costume and went out to go stop some criminals.

Elsewhere in the city, after walking a mile from his school, Jimmy looks at a discreet alleyway where he hears familiar voices from the alleyway.

"C'mon Charlene we just want to play with you." Jake says.

"Yeah, we just wanna... have a bit of fun." Sean says with evil intent.

Back a few feet away, Jimmy realizes who it they are and who they are targeting.

"Oh no, they are mugging Charlene, I've gotta stop them." Jimmy thinks to himself.

Jimmy then jogs over to where the three bullies are mugging Charlene.

"Stop right there, you scum!" Jimmy yells out.

Charlene hears what Jimmy said and starts to get excited because he will save her

"Jimmy! Please help me!" Charlene cries out for help.

The three bullies look behind them and see Jimmy.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys? It's Jimmy the wimp." Jake says with a smirk.

The bullies start to slowly walk towards Jimmy. But then they realize they could hurt him mentally if they continue mugging Charlene. Jake, Todd, and Sean walk back towards Charlene and start to grab her.

"Let me go!" Charlene yells out

Jimmy then runs over to aid his girlfriend

"Leave her alone!" Jimmy angrily yells out.

Trying to help, Jimmy tries to pull on Jakes arm, But Jake backhands Jimmy, sending him tumbling backwards to a green trashcan

"Someone please help me!" Charlene cries out for help

Jimmy over at the knocked down trashcans he is lying at, hears Charlene's conicontinuedas for help, causing him to snap. His eyes open revealing green lizard like eyes. Jake and his gang start to hear groans and moans but think nothing of it. Jimmy's body starts to grow in size, his clothes start to tear from his growing body and growing muscles leaving only his tattered pants intact, his his skin starts to become scaly and green, his voice starts to deepens, then his face elongates into a snout as his hair disappears. He stands up reaching over 9 feet tall, he then lets out a loud roar like scream, which catches the the attention of the bullies.

"What in the world?!" Todd says in fear.

"Wait a minute it's that monster that destroyed a part of the school!" Sean points out.

"Bully man hurt Crulk! CRULK TEAR OF BULLY MAN"S HEEAAAAD!" The transformed Jimmy says calling himself Crulk.

The three of them gulp in fear, Crulk preceeded to punch them all.

Over in a restaurant, people are going through the normal routine there, until suddenly three men fly in through the wall

"Oh my god!" someone says.

They then look out through the hole in the and see a huge hulking lizard monster.

"Someone call the Police!" Another person yells out

Back in the alley way Charlene, shocked and scared looks at Crulk.

"Oh my... god, what happened to you?" Charlene asks with a scared tone

"Crulk friend?" He asks.

"Yes... I'm your friend... Crulk." Charlene tries to say holding back tears.


	7. Spider-Edd VS the Lizard Monster

She proceeded to walk up to him, the height difference being significant, with Charlene only being Five foot eight. She then puts her hand up to Crulk's face feeling the scaly yet smooth features of his now snout like face. Then just as he though he was at peace, Crulk hears police sirens come down to where he is at, Crulk starts to turn around and growl in anger at the approaching police.

"Put your hands in the air!" A policeman says.

Crulk then gently puts Charlene behind his back.

"LEAVE CRULK ALONE!" He yells out in anger.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" Another policeman says yelling at Crulk.

Crulk then jumps high in the air, causing the police to start shooting at him. Being shot at, Crulk starts to get agitated further, after he lands he sets Charlene down. The police follow him to his location and start to shoot at him. The bullets bouncing and falling off of him due to his thick skin.

"PUNY HUMANS LEAVE CRULK ALONE!" Crulk says as he picks up a nearby car and chucks it.

The car that was thrown hits a police car, causing the surrounding officers to be thrown in different directions, some officers that are still up call for more firepower, thus the military is called in to try and stop him. Though the police officers still keep shooting at him, News Helicopters and News Vans come all the way over to report on the action.

"Stop! Stop shooting at him!" Charlene pleads with police.

To no avail they keep shooting, only causing Crulk to become more and more angry. Crulk grabs another vehicle and throws it at the other police officers and then jumps far way from where he was at. He lands at another part of the city.

Over at the city, the police continue to surround and shoot at the Crulk. He leaps into the air and over to a squadron of policemen and takes them out one by one punching them and sending them into different directions. Due to the police not being able to stop him The SWAT Team is sent in to stop the crulk, they start shooting at him, even though they have more firepower the better type of bullets have no effect on Crulk. Soon some fighter jets are sent to where Crulk is at and start to do flybys on him, shooting him but to little effect, Hulk puts up his arms up in his face to shield himself.

"STUPID JET NOT HURT CRULK, CRULK WILL SMASH PUNY JET." Crulk angrily yells out

Then one Jet does a flyby but as it reaches Crulk, he leaps on it. The pilot in the jet tries to go up, but Crulks massive size weighs it down, causing it to crash. Crulk then picks up the Jet and throws it at another oncoming Jet causing an explosion in the air, Crulk then lets out a victory roar, Crulk then leaps high into the air far away from where he was at in the city. He jumps from point to point until he reaches a desert like area.

* * *

Nearby, Double D was finishing up webbing two criminals in a toy store.

"Jeez loueez Papa Cheeze, why'd you two try to rob a toy store, there are children who don't have toys and you are just gonna steal the toys and the money? Unbelievable." Double D says, Criticizing the Criminal's actions.

After leaving the toy shop, He sees 3 cops cars speeding up past him, wondering what's happening, Double D starts to web-swing to follow them.

* * *

Over near a Military Base, army personnel hears that the giant green lizard like being that destroyed part of a school is reeking havok again,This base is Headed by General Leeman.

"That freak is out on the run again, we have to stop him, before he harms more people." Colonel Norman says letting Leeman know.

Lee turns around from a strategic war plans map over to Norman with a stern looking expression on his face.

"Is he now? I want you to send in the military, tanks and helicopters, I want- no I NEED you to send them in to stop that bastard." Leeman says, commanding Norman.

"Yes sir!" Norman responded.

* * *

Later, back over in the desert, Crulk was looking around when all the suddenly he heard a loud noise from far away. He tries to look and figure out what it is. Then an explosion occurs near him knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. After sitting up he realizes what just happened as he looks at his shoulder and sees that there is a large gaping wound that is gushing out quite a bit of blood, it then starts to heal very quickly, until it closes. Crulk hears another loud sound and sees lots of missiles heading his way, He quickly gets up from the ground, starts to run and then leaps into the air as the missiles reach the ground and exploding upon impact with it, which helps Crulk get away faster. Crulk then lands near some dunes, the way they are shaped messes up his landing and causes him to tumble down. He is able to get his footing and and tries to catch his breath but it's interrupted by a bunch of grenades, causing him to tumble down the dunes even further, after getting is footing again, he looks in the distance and sees 4 tanks come towards him.

* * *

Over nearby, at Kevin's house, Kevin was in the bathroom checking himself out. Looking closer at himself, he noticed that his hair continued to grey and become a more silverish like color and that his eyes had become a more lime-greenish color.

"My god... what has happened to me?" Kevin said, commenting on what had happened to his hair and eye color.

After leaving the bathroom, Kevin goes to sit down on his chair and he turns on the T.V, after flipping through some channels, he notices what was on the news channel, which was showing the destructive aftermath in some part of the city.

"What the hell?!" Kevin blurts out, shocked at what he just bare witnessed to.

Getting up from his chair, he continues to inspect what was going. the reporters commenting on the fact that some monstrous, gargantuan, reptilian like beast had rampaged through the area, injuring people and causing loads of damage.

* * *

Over near Double D's house, Double D was on his bed going through a news site on his phone, when he went to go back to the front page, he noticed a headline that read "Monster attacks city, people injured and things destroyed. Double D gets up and goes to his closet, looking for his super suit.

"I have to do something about this!" Eddward says to himself.

Crulk reaches the city again, he walks around trying to find some where to hide when all the suddenly he is kicked and launched through several buildings. After swing kicking Crulk, Double D realizes what he had done

"Aww man, I didn't mean for that to happen." Double D says grabbing his head in regret.

Then, Double D goes up to the building hole to check the damage when all the suddenly he is launched across the street the other building by Crulk's Punch. Double D groans as he tries to pick himself up.

"I have to admit, that hurt like hell." Double D says as he gets up.

Getting up he looks behind him and sees that place he got thrown in was a room in an apartment

"Ahh great, first that building and now someone's apartment, this just keeps getting better and better." He sarcastically says.

Across from him, Crulk is at the opening of the hole in the building grabbing the the walls and crushing them while giving out an angered roar. He then leaps across over to Double D

"CRULK WILL SMASH WEB SUIT MAN!" Crulk roars.

Realizing that he messed up, Double D tries to plead with Crulk.

"Can't we... talk about this?" Double D asks.

Crulk goes for a hit on Double D, but he dodges it by doing a backwards handstand motion and continues to do it to dodges Crulk's continuous flurry of hits. Crulk then tries to go for a Hay-maker, but Double D does a backflip onto the ceiling.

"Look I know you are big... green... scaly... and... stupid." Double D says while trying to dodge hits. "But I know you and I can talk this out right?"

Hulk grabs a couch and chucks it at Double D, but he dodges it, going under Crulk and sliding between his legs.

"Hey over here you big green idiot." Double D says trying to get Crulk's attention. "You don't wanna talk, here ya go."

Double D then shoots a web over Crulk's face, but only makes him more angry. Crulk tries to go for a double overhand punch but Double D also dodges it by jumping backwards near a window

"See now you know why they call me Double D, 'cause I have double the..." Double D says before being interrupted.

Crulk punches very Double D, which causes him to be launched out of the window and very far. Crulk then jumps up through the ceiling and onto the top of the building.

Over far away, Double D is still flying through the air until he crashes through a restaurant. People gasp as to what happened there. He then gets up and looks at his costume, which has been damaged on his sleeves and left leg, and there is a small but noticeable hole on the left cheek portion of his mask.

"I'm sorry for messing up the wall guys." Double D says apologizing.

Double D then leaves through the hole and starts to swing away, trying to find hulk.

"Man that guy really messed me up a bit, I haven't felt this bad since that time when I was dressed in a tree costume and ed mistook me for a monster and threw a tree on me." Double D says remembering somthing from long ago. "good thing I have some more duplicates of my costume."

After swinging around from his webs, Double D looks around for Crulk in the surrounding area by going on top of an apartment roof, Distracted, he hears a low pitched horn behind him. Double D turns around and sees a huge bus coming towards him.

"Ahh crap, this is gonna hurt." Double D says, wincing as he braces for impact.

The bus hits Double D and it takes him off the building he is on, he and the bus crash into a gas station store, causing an explosion from the gas tanks as a result of the bus hitting the the gas tanks. The nearby explosion causes news reporters on helicopters and in cars to come to the location to report on what just happened.

* * *

Over at Ed's house, he is watching a horror movie, when he gets a call from Eddy.

"Hey lumpy, you are watching the new right?" Eddy asks.

"No, why Eddy?" Ed responds while asking Eddy a question.

"Well Double D is in big trouble at the moment.

"Double D is in trouble?" Ed asks in a worried tone.

"Ye... Ed...now go... help... hi..." Eddy says through the static sounding effect of the phone

"Can you repeat that eddy? I couldn't hear you." Ed asks.

"Ok look, I've been having problems all this month with anything electrical, I'll explain later... Just go help Double D," Eddy says in an anxious tone.

"Ed will go help friend!" Ed says enthusiastically.

Ed then goes to help Double D.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Crulk jumps towards where Double D is. As he got there, Double D groans in pain as he pushes the bus off of him. Double D inspects his suit, the right sleeve side completely tore off, exposing his right arm as well as the upper right shoulder and pectorial region, the left knee part of his costume is also gone. His mask has torn a little bit as well, his hair is able to flow through the big hole on the right eye region of his face, the hole on his left check has gotten wider showing the entire left side of his cheek. there are allso significant sized holes across his suit.

"CRULK SMASH WEB SUIT MAN, WEB SUIT MAN ANNOY CRULK." Crulk says angrily at Double D.

"Yeah, I have a knack for that." Double D jokingly says.

Crulk then starts to quickly walk towards Double D, he then starts to run towards Double D. Acting quickly, Double D jumps in the air and starts to web up Crulk, jumping and leaping from all sides, but to no avail. He then jumps up to a light post that's at a distance

"don't you know how much this is gonna cost me?" Double D asks the hulking beast.

Not responding, Crulk jumps in the air to catch Double D and then throws him, Thinking quickly, he is able to recover by using his webbing to swing.

"I guess not then." Double D says.

Crulk sees that Double D is running away so he starts to run at him. Double D continues to swing away from

"What is it gonna take to stop this guy?" Double D asks himself.

Double D then looks behind him and sees that Crulk is running really fast and is catching up to him.

"Oh great, now the Jolly Green Giant is coming after me, fast." Double D says, insulting Crulk from afar.

While swing around, he tries to think of what to do and how to stop Crulk.

"C'mon, think Eddward, there has to be something that I can do to stop him." Double D says.

Being preoccupied with thinking about what to do, Crulk throws a huge trash can at Double D, Causing him to fall back down to the ground and into a wall. Double D moans and groans in pain as he picks himself up.

"Y'know I sometimes regret some of the actions that I take." Double D says.

Crulk then grabs a car and chucks it at Double D, but he is too weak from the amount of time he spent on fighting Crulk. Just as the vehicle approaches him, he closes his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happens and he sees someone clad in a old outfit, the back read's Ed's hive bee gone but with hive and snake crossed out and Super-Villain written over it, there was even the football helmet, Double D then realizes who its is.

"Ed!" Double D says with an excited tone. "You came to help."

Ed turns his head back. showing he added a mask made of toilet paper and cardboard that covers his face, he had cut eye holes so he could see. He was holding the car with both hands as if it was toy.

"Ed had to come and help his friend." Ed says with a huge smile.

Double D makes a smile inside his mask. But the talking was cut short as Crulk let out an angry roar, Ed set down the Car he had caught.

"Helmet man look strong! BUT CRULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Crulk yells out.

"Begone Evil-Doer, or I will malice you with a shoehorn!" Ed warns the big green reptile.

Crulk then let's out a roar. In retort, Ed let out a roar of his own.


	8. Ed the Beefcake Edvenger

Getting up, Double D stumbles over to Ed.

"Ed I've got an Idea." Double D says as he goes up next to Ed

Ed the turns his head over to Double D and then back to the monster.

"Let me hear it." Ed says.

Double D then backs up a bit trying to keep his distance from the ever approaching Jimmy Monster.

"Ok, I'm gonna head back to my Lab, and I'm gonna go get some experimental sleep solution, I want you to stay here and keep this big, green, monstrous being busy." Double D says as he runs the other direction.

Ed then turns around and sees Double D jump up in the air and web sling.

"Okey-Dokey Double D!" Ed says with glee.

Due to him not paying attention, The Crulk runs over to Ed and lands a hay maker on him, causing him to be launched through several buildings, right onto a parked car.

"I'm Okay!" Ed yells out, getting up from the wrecked car.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Eddy's House, Eddy was pacing back and forth, worrying about his friends safety. He then hears a knock at his door.

"What is it?" Eddy asks

The door opens, A tall, heavy, but muscular man enters the room with black messy hair, a blue polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey son, is everything alright?" Eddy's Dad asked.

Eddy turned around to look at his father.

"Yeah dad, I'm alright, I'm just in my room relaxing." Eddy said to his dad.

Eddy's Dad rubbed his chin, he then walked forward closer to his son.

"So... I have something to tell you, I've been waiting for you to get a bit older to tell you this..." He tries to say.

Eddy starts to get impatient, he starts to pace again.

"Well Dad? tell me!" Eddy says, getting more impatient by the second

"Well, so I took a blood test to see where our family is from and well... that kid you know... Rolf right? Well he... is your... cousin." Eddy's dad struggles to say.

Sitting down on his bed, Eddy's Jaw drops as he puts his right hand across the lower part of his face in shock.

"Oh.." Eddy says, still shocked by the news.

Eddy's dad then goes to sit down next to him and puts his arm around his son.

"Yeah, I know that this came out of nowhere, but let me explain you and Rolf share a great-grandfather that once lived in the old country, one of his children had moved out from there into the US, that child was your grandfather Eddy." Eddy's dad explained.

Eddy's Dad, looking at how his son is, gets up from the bed and leaves the room, leaving Eddy to process his thoughts.

* * *

Nearby his house, Double D goes into his lab and starts to look for the sleep solutions.

"Where is it? I know it's around here somewhere." Double D says going around his tables.

after looking around for a minute, searching every nook and cranny, he finally finds it. after getting it he puts it in a vial.

"Alright, now I need to go over to help Ed." Double D says.

Just before he left, he put on a new suit. After leaving the lab, Eddward starts to web sling over into the city.

In the City, Ed and the Crulk were continuing to fight. Cars were wrecked, parts of skyscrapers were pulled off. After getting uppercutted through a building and onto a car, Ed gets up from the wreckage, his outfit sustaining major damage from the fight. Crulk then jumps high in the air over to where Ed is.

"JUST LEAVE CRULK ALONE!" Crulk yells out, warning ed.

Ed then sweeps of any debris that was on him.

"I can't do that destroyer of the city." Ed answers

Crulk then throws a Car at Ed, He dodges it but then sees that it is heading towards a woman with long blonde hair, red pants and grey shirt, Ed then realized who it was.

"May! Watch out!" Ed says calling out

May turns around and sees that a car is coming towards her, she screams in horror at what was about to happen as Ed flys towards her to save her. After saving May and dodging the

"Oh my god thank you so much! who are you?" May asks, not realizing who it was.

Ed the flies down to the ground and takes of his helmet

"Ed? You were the one that saved me? My hero!" May yells happily.

May then hugs Ed. Smiling, Ed reciprocates the feelings.

"No problem." Ed says gleefully.

Their conversation was cut off by Crulk roaring.

HELMET MAN MAY BE STRONG, BUT CRULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Crulk angrily shouted.

Ed puts on his helmet and turns around and faces May.

"May, Ed needs you to run away from here." Ed tells May

May nods and then starts to run away from the once again ensuing battle

"Double D where are you?" Ed asks himself.

Crulk charges towards, standing his ground, Ed counter's the charge, throwing Crulk through a building, causing Ed to cringe. Crulk jumps out of the hole in the wall towards Ed and starts to land a flurry of punches on Ed, causing him to step back with each punch until Crulk lands an uppercut on Ed, which launches ed into the air, landing through the roof of a building opposite of them. Crulk then jumps onto the roof of the building Ed landed in, and lets out a roar of victory. But before he could leave he was suddenly punched up into the air by Ed, who had recovered. Seeing that he was in the air, Ed used his heat vision to blast Crulk far away from him, He then flies and hits Crulk mid air and pinning him to the ground.

"Look here lizard monster, stop this or I will blast you like how Bennington blasted away the creeps from the center of the..." Ed tried to say.

Before he could finish what he was saying Crulk punched Ed off of him onto a Car.

"I'm ok!" Ed groaned, getting of the car.

Crulk then jumped over to Ed, Just as he was about to do a double axe fist slam, Double D, swing kicked Crulk away from Ed.

"Ed! Are you ok?" Eddward asked.

Ed then got up from the wreckage, dusting himself off he walked closer to Double D.

"Yes, I am ok, did you get the sleep stuff Double D?" Ed asked.

Double D pulled a vial of the sleep solution from a satchel he had on him.

"Yes, I definitely do Ed, now here is the plan, I want you to keep that monster busy, I will set a trap up and you will lead him there." Double D explained.

"Okly Dokly Double D!" Ed responded.

Double D put the solution in his satchel, saluted, and started to swing away. As he was swinging, he heard a female voice yelling out in the distance. Looking for who it was, he swung around in circles until he found the person that was yelling out to him. Double D landed near the person.

"Have you seen Jimmy? I was trying to find him, but he ran off." Charlene said.

"Wait Jimmy? I know him, he is my friend, the last time I seen him was that he was telling me that he was going out with you" Double D said.

Charlene took a deep breath and sighed.

"That monster you have been fighting, that's Jimmy." Charlene revealed.

Double D took of his mask, with a concerned look on his face, he put his hands on Charlene's shoulders

"What! No, it can't be, Jimmy can't be that thing... But... No, it makes sense, the cosmic storm must have effected him in a way that while he was angry and thinking of being strong, it granted him that wish, just like how when I came in contact with that spider, I got these powers." Double D explained. "I must go help Ed."

Double D puts on his mask and precedes to web sling to set up the trap.

Back over across from them Ed and Crulk were duking it out, Ed pushed back harder, landing hay makers on Crulk, pushing him to the spot in the alleyway where Double D said he would be at.

"Double D... Where are you?" Ed muttered to himself.

Just as Ed got to the spot, Double D landed and started to web up Crulk, first webbing his legs down and then webbing his arms to his body. Ed flew and went behind Crulk and started to hold him down.

"Alright Double D get the solution ready!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D started searching his satchel, going through every pouch he got it out.

"Hurry up Double D! I'm losing grip." Ed anxiously said.

Double D jumped in the air and onto Crulk, pulling his mouth open, he opened the vial but just before he could pour it in, Crulk threw Double D and Ed off of him.

"Oh no! Get him Ed!" Double D said, getting up.

Just as Ed went to go hold Crulk down again, Crulk picked up Ed and threw him against Double D. Crulk then jumped away.

* * *

After a few hours, Ed and Double D wake up from being knocked out, they realized that it is sundown and quickly make it back to their respective houses. Simultaneously, Jimmy wakes up on his bed, after waking up he goes to a mirror and notices his tattered pants and torn up shirt is all that is left from that night.

"What has... happened to me?" Jimmy asks himself as he starts to tear up.

Jimmy takes off what was left of his clothing and puts on bed clothes and goes to sleep.


	9. Crulk's Escape

The next week, Kevin, Jeff and the other bandmates, after a week of practice and coming up with a few songs, they planned out their first club concert.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Jeff asked. "Cause in order to do this we need to be at our best."

Kevin then nods back

"Let's rock!" Kevin exclaimed.

After checking their instruments, they start to practice, the sound of drums, snares, and cymbals fill the air as the sound of distorted guitars and bass guitars mesh along with them. Jeff and Kevin's singing voices only improve the sound of the songs they were practicing. after around two hours of practicing, they stop to rest.

"Holy crap dude, this session is going great." Kevin said.

Clint looked towards him with a grin.

"I know right man, if we keep it up like this, we will make it." Clint commented.

Jeff put his guitar down and he went to the front to where they could see.

"Alright everyone, we need to start packing up our stuff, the club donwtown will be opening soon and we wanna get our stuff set up there." Jeff explain.

Putting his guitar down, Kevin went to the bathroom.

"Hey guys I will be right." Kevin says as he leaves the garage.

Kevin enters the restroom and starts to check himself out, he sees that his hair has fully become a silverish white color, and his eyes fully lightened into a lime color. His hair has grown quite a bit, going as far down as above his shoulder.

"Hopefully, this is the worst it gets." Kevin said.

Kevin left the bathroom back onto the garage.

* * *

Outside, Double D was walking along a sidewalk, heading towards Ed's house, he wanted to see if Sarah was displaying any superpowers as the rest were. Double D knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few minutes, someone opened the door

"Oh hi Ed!" Double said cheerfully

"Hey Double D, what's up?" Ed asked

Ed then let Double D in and they went into the living room.

"I need to speak with Sarah, because she might have displayed some sort of superpower by now." Ed said.

Ed turned aroun to Double D, scratching his nose.

"Sarah has not displayed anything of that kind Double D." Ed explained.

Double D then put his hand on his chin.

"Interesting, Eddy hasn't displayed anything either besides improved intelligence, hmm... we'll have to wait and see." Double D said. "I'll have to come back later, see ya Ed."

Double D goes outside, as he was walking, he noticed a weathered newspaper that was left outside, He then decided to read it.

"Wanted! Lizard Monster and two costumed men destroy city? You've gotta be kidding me." Double D says in disbelief.

Double D throws down the Newspaper in anger and walks away.

* * *

Over in Ed's House, Ed was floating in the air, reading the newest issue of horror weekly when he heard Sarah's voice.

"Who was that Ed?" Sarah asked.

Ed looked over at Sarah, he floated down onto the couch.

"It was Double D, he was asking if you anything had developed with you." Ed explained

"Oh... well there hasn't been anything with me yet." Sarah explains.

Ed puts down his magazine and gets up.

"Yeah, I already told him that since I haven't seen anything." Ed says.

* * *

Nearby over at Jonny's house, he was in his room with Plank.

"Y'know Plank, I wonder what would've happened that day if I never went on that ship, I would not have this cool superspeed power." Jonny Explains

Jonny picks up Plank and puts him close to his ear.

"What was that plank? Find the Captain Melon-Head costume?" Jonny asks

Jonny gives Plank a confused look and then puts him closer to his ear.

"But why?" Jonny asks again.

Jonny thinks about Plank's proposition, rubbing his chin he places Plank down.

"I've got it! I'll go down to Rolf's house." Jonny says, snapping his fingers

Jonny precedes to use his lightning fast speed to run down to rolf in 10 seconds, Jonny then knocks on Rolf's Door, Rolf opens the door.

"Well hello Jonny 2x4, what brings you to Rolf's home." Rolf asks.

Rolf lets Jonny in and they sit on Rolf's Plastic cover couch.

"So... the reason I'm here is that maybe, me and the other's could form a team using our old scouts name." Jonny explains.

Rolf then rubs his chin, thinking about what Jonny was telling him.

"Hmm, Rolf does not know, Maybe we should consult the others on this matter." Rolf Suggests.

Rolf went to his phone, He called the others and told them what Jonny had told em. after some time they all arrived at Rolf's house. The ones that did come were Kevin, Nazz, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy.

"Why I am here? I haven't even shown anything yet." Jimmy asks

Double D looks over to Jimmy with a confused look.

"Jimmy we already know about what happened, Double D already filled us all in about it." Double D explains.

"So why are we here?" Kevin asks.

Rolf gets up from his seat in front of everybody.

"What me and Jonny are proposing is that we should form a team of superheroes called... the Urban Rangers." Rolf explained.

They all start to talk about it until Rolf talks again.

"Silence!... So what do you think Smart Ed-Boy?" Rolf asks.

"Well... using the name of an old scouts club sounds alright, Although... I don't know about about teaming up, there isn't any big threat at the moment." Double D explained.

"Yeah, ditto that." Kevin agreed.

Kevin then got up from his seat and went over to the door.

"Also I'm sorry for the short visit Rolf, but I have a club concert in an hour soooo... wish me goodluck." Kevin said

Kevin left the house and went on his motorcycle to go meet up with his bandmates at the club.

* * *

Over at a Military Base, General Leeman was in the war room looking over pictures and videos of the lizard monster when Colonel Major Talbat ran up to him

"General Leeman, I think we might have found out who this monster is." Norman says.

Norman hands Leeman a tan folder with confidential stamped on the front, Leeman opens the folder to see a bunch of incriminating evidence of who was the monster.

"Interesting... The man that is dating my daughter is the monster... here is what I want you to do Norman, I want you to send some soldiers down to his house, tranq him and bring him here." Leeman Explained.

"Yes Sir!" Norman said as he saluted

* * *

An hour later, Charlene and Jimmy were at his house, hanging out with each other in the living room.

"Im so sorry about what happened that night, I don't know what came over me, I was thrown against that dumpster and I... lost it." Jimmy said with a sad tone.

Charlene puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok Jimmy, I know you were trying to save me but..." Charlene tried to say.

They heard a knock on the door, when Jimmy went to open it, all he saw were US Soldiers at the door step, realizing what was going on he tried to run, but he was shot a bunch of times with tranq darts.

"What are you doing?!" Charlene asked.

Charlene went to Jimmy, who was know laying on the floor.

"Jimmy, please don't succumb to this..." Charlene tried to tell him.

* * *

The next day, Jimmy woke up and saw that he was in a room with his hands locked up. After a few minutes, someone opened the door and entered the room

"Well hello Mr. Berdue, I am sorry about the sudden intrusion, but we didn't know if you'd be aggressive." Talbat explained.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm Colonel Major Talbat, I'm under General Leeman's order." Talbat explained. "What we are doing is confidential."

Jimmy tried to get up, but he was restrained by the locks on his arms.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Berdue, cause you are going to be here for along time." Talbat told Jimmy with a smirk.

* * *

Later on that day, at the club, Kevin and his band were performing at the club, after getting done with the song, the crowd starts to cheer them on.

"I knew that we would do good Jeff." Kevin says

Jeff looks over Kevin, nodding back to him.

"I know right man, hopefully, if we keep this up we will get some where one day." Jeff said smiling.

"Let's just focus on this concert, we're only half way through it." Kevin told Jeff.

Jeff then faces the crowd, continuing to cheer them on, Jeff signaled to start the next song.

"Alright everyone, we've been having a good time here, now even though there are times that we fight and argue, but remember this that we will always fight... as... one!" Jeff exclaimed into the Microphone.

The rest of the band follow suit and start to play the song.

* * *

The following day, over at the base. General Leeman and Talbat were in a control room monitoring Jimmy in a huge water container.

"What are you going to with him?" Leeman asked

Talbat turned to him

"I want a sample of him, just think of what we could do general." Talbat explained.

"Look Norman, I only want him in that holding tank, we can't let him escape." General Leeman told Talbat.

Colonel Major Norman gives General Leeman contempt look as Jimmy wakes up, realizing that he is in a container filled with water, he starts to struggle.

"We need him to be unconcious, zap him now!" Norman told the technicians in there.

Jimmy starts to get zapped by shots in the container, Jimmy starts to get angry and starts to transform, the container starts to crack as the increasing size of Jimmy starts to push the water at all sides which causes water to leak out. The right side of the containter pops off due to The Crulk hitting it. Then the Crulk busts the glass shielding to the right of him, as he gets up he throws of the top and let's out a roar. Crulk then sees a door and kicks it open.

"We need to lockdown the area, I repeat we need to lock down the area!" Leeman said loudly over an inter

Crulk goes down a long narrow hallway that he barely fits in due to his stature and height. going into a large storage room he climbs up through the top, popping off a lid, he jumps onto a platform, scaring workers away. Soldiers arrive in the area to try to stop him, they start firing their heavy machine guns but the bullets bounce of his hardened hide, going towards a big cart, Crulk kicks it, sending it towards the soldiers. As he is destroying things to find an exit he notices that a camera is pointed towards him, jumping up to a higher platform, he picks up the lid and throws it like a frisbee.

"General Leeman, what are we going to do now?" a technician asks

The general thinks for a minute, he realizes that if they continue to fight the beast inside, the base would be destroyed.

"Turn off the lights, show him the way out, we'll fight him outside." Leeman order her. "When he reaches the outdoors, send in the choppers

They precede to do what he just said, Crulk notices that an exit appeared with a light showing the way, Crulk takes the oppertunity to exit, after traveling through a tunnel, he reaches the outside and starts to run really fast, after attaining a good speed he starts to jump high in the air. After being in the air, he reached a mesa part of the desert. Not far behind him were some helicopters sent in by General Leeman. Firing a missle, Crulk dodges it and he starts to run off as the helicopters start to chase him. Once he reached the high ground, Helicopters started to rise up, going face to face, one of them shot a missle, which Crulk caught and threw it back at one of them. The helicopter tried move away but it's tail was hit, and was spiraling out of control onto another one, where they both explode. Crulk then looks at the other one, thinking quickly, he jumps onto the last one, riding on the front, he slowly brings it down with his weight, causing it to crash.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, I'M GOING DOWN!" The pilot screamed out.

After crashing down, Crulk was launched from the exploding helicopter. After recovering Crulk jumped away from the scene, Planning to head back to Peach Creek. After heading back to Peach Creek, Crulk jumped into the backyard of his home, after calming down, he reverts back into his former self. Knowing that he is a fugitive to the military, he makes preparations to leave his home to go to another country, to hide from General Leeman andthe military. before leaving, Jimmy leaves a message for all of his friends and his girlfriend Charlene.


	10. Tilzoid Arrives

Five years go by and for a while, nothing happens. The Cul De Sac teens graduate high school and eventually go their separate ways. But before most of them went their separate ways, they decided that they should come together on a certain day.

Double D becomes a scientist in his own laboratory, often testing things and continuing his efforts as a masked superhero. During this time as well, Eddward and Marie got together, soon in a days time, they will celebrate their 5th anniversary where Double D will tie the knot with Marie.

Ed ends up becoming a successful Horror actor often getting compared to other legends in the business. Although he does still save people and stop crimes, he doesn't do it as frequently as the others such as Double D. When he heard from his sister Sarah, that their mother and father's health had gotten bad, he had returned home to the Cul De Sac

Eddy would start his own corporation named Edco and he became very successful. Eddy would also visit the old Country many times, using his vast fortune amassed from years of running his billion dollar company, he and Rolf helped it by improving infrastructure and helping improve the wellness of it. Returning the favor, the inhabitants gift them all sorts of artifacts and historical objects such as a metal mask, made of a material only found in remote parts of the planet, such as the old country.

Kevin and his Band-mates became a successful band, touring around the world, they release two critically acclaimed and commercially successful albums, along that way Jeff would be kicked out due to his antics and misbehavior.

Jonny would become Double D's Lab assistant, often helping him get things that would otherwise be hard to find or get to. In addition, he also became a delivery boy at the local pizza restaurant, eventually getting employee of the month multiple times.

Jimmy would live in exile in a small village in South Africa, Near Johannesburg, unbeknownst to everyone else. Jimmy would learn how to somewhat control his anger and learn how to protect himself, He also works as the local baker in that village. Even after years of being there, he greatly misses his friends and family, But he knows that he can't go back, due to having a fear of being caught by General Leeman.

Nazz during this time went to college and eventually graduated it with a degree in government, but pressure from Eddy caused her to become a business partner of Edco. Eventually, she settle down into a financial manager role of the company.

Rolf would end up moving back to the Old Country and he would start a village. Along with Eddy they would help out their fellow European Country to become a very prosperous country.

Sarah, After High School, would leave Peach Creek to find bigger and better job opportunities, the only things that she wouldn't leave behind was her crush on Double D and her lingering thoughts of her family, After around 5 years of being away, she returned to Peach Creek to care for her mother and father who's health had gotten to bad to care for themselves.

* * *

Late at Night, Kevin and his band were on tour in St Louis, They had just started their turn to perform. They had been touring for around 5 months and were half way through their American tour.

"Hello St. Louis, how is everyone doing tonight!" Kevin asked, talking into the mic.

The crowd started to roar with cheers.

"Y'know, it's such a delight to perform here tonight, in the city of St. Louis." Kevin continued on.

in the distance, some could be seen sneaking in, wanting to see what this band was all about.

After playing a few songs, Kevin notices someone familiar from a few years back in the crowd, Kevin preceded to take his arms off the guitar and talked into the mic

"Hey, wait a sec, that guy... yeah you, I know you, you were the asshole that always picked on people at school, That guy is Jake Mendel, and he would always pick on my friends." Kevin explained, pointing to Jake.

Jake didn't fair too well after high school, he ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant, he was unable to find a job and was kicked out of his house by his parents. having no where to go, he wandered the Continental US and after seven years, he ended up in St. Louis, where Kevin and his band was playing in St Louis, Wanting help, Jake snuck into the concert.

After being exposed for what he had done, people start to turn around and look at Jake, who after years of being out in the cities had worn out jeans and a red t-shirt with rugged, shaggy hair.

"Security! get that jack ass out of this arena at once!" Kevin yelled into the mic.

Guards started to come in at a lightning quick pace and started to drag Jake out as people started to cheer on, after some struggle, Jake was thrown out the back entrance.

"Wait! Guys! PLEASE, I REALLY NEEDED HIS HELP!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

After being thrown out, with his last resort being destroyed, Jake left the area, never to be seen again.

* * *

Meanwhile at Edco Headquarters, Eddy was sitting in his large chair, which was in a large room, with a big table, to the right of him was a large set of windows so he could look out into the city and across from him was a large metal wall with the letter E on it. Lots of expensive decorations filled the room, including the mask that was given to him, being inside a glass display case.

"Yeah, that's what I want at the front of this building, A large cast metal statue... What do you mean you don't have the materials ready!?" Eddy told someone on the phone.

During his conversation on the phone, A woman with blonde hair and a buisiness dress came into the rook with the folder.

"Look, just let me know when it's done." Eddy said ending the call that was on a table nearby

Eddy then looked over to the person that came in.

"Hello Nazz, what is it that you came in for?" Eddy asked

"I just wanted to let you know of our current financial status of the company." Nazz explained, with a concerned look on her face.

"Eddy, noticing that Nazz was very concerned, got up from his large seat.

"Well what is it? I hope it isn't too bad." Eddy said with a concerned tone

Nazz started to open up the Folder and read through the status report.

"Our profits have dropped rapidly this year, it seems to be that our products are not selling as good as they once were." Nazz explained.

Peeved, Eddy started to pace around the room as lights started to flicker lightly .

"This needs to be fixed asap, I didn't start this company and only have it fail." Eddy said with a slightly annoyed tone

As Eddy started to get more emotional, the lights started to flicker more rapidly, Nazz started to get disturbed at the sight what was going. Realizing what was happening, he calmed himself down before she could leave.

"Nazz... I'm sorry... I don't know why this happens, but please, we need our profits to go up not down." Eddy explained.

Nazz nodded and left the room going back to her quarters. After Nazz left, Eddy left his large office to go use the restroom. After a few minutes walk, he reached the restroom, after doing his business, he looked at himself in the mirror. Checking himself out for a few minutes, he noticed that the scar on the left side of his forehead that he had for the last seven years had started to look a bit more metallic.

"What in the world..." Eddy said to himself as he looked closer.

Although it wasn't too noticeable, if you were to look closely, you would see the metallic color. After seeing what had happen to the scar, the lights in the bathroom started to flicker as his temper flared again, in anger he punched the glass, causing it to shatter. Taking deep breaths, his anger subsided and he left the restroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in South Africa, Jimmy was working at his Bakery, Jimmy was wearing a Tan Button up T-Shirt and cream dress pants with black shoes. It had been 5 years since he had arrived in that village, which wasn't too far from Johannesburg. During times when he wasn't selling baked goods, Jimmy would take the time to concentrate and practice on his breathing techniques that would possibly quell the Crulk from coming out. While serving people in the village a group of Three to Four Thugs arrive, causing people to panic around the vicinity.

"Oh God, not these guy's again... Okay, I must keep my cool." Jimmy said to himself

Jimmy walks out of his quant little shop to confront the thugs. After calling them out they look at him

"Why do you guy's keep doing this huh? You keep terrorizing this Village and for what?! Well, I've had it up to here with you all, I've had to hide in my shop so many times because I didn't want "him" to come out." Jimmy yelled out

The leader walked over to him

"What are you gonna do about? there's only one of you and four of us." The ruler said

"Don't make me bring him out, or you will be sorry..." Jimmy warned them.

The leader of the group walked away ordering his gang to fire at Jimmy. Knocked onto the ground, Jimmy's eyes closed and opened to reveal slit reddish eyes, while they were turned away Jimmy started to transform.

"You've just pushed the wrong buttons you fools." Jimmy said to the gang, before transforming.

After a minute or two the gang turned around after hearing an angry roar, The Crulk had arrived. Their Leader told them to continue shooting at him, but to no avail as each one of them were thrown around. The scream's of the gang members causing fear amongst the other ones. Seeing that there was another threat in the village, the people started to attack Crulk, and in turn, he destroyed the village to stop their attacks.

"NO ONE HURTS CRULK!" He roared.

After the destruction of the Village, Crulk leaped away, never returing to it again.

* * *

Out in space, Tilzoid and his fleet had finally arrived at Earth.

"Finally! We have Finally arrived at Earth! And it only took Ten chapters of this fetid Fanfiction." Tilzoid confidently said.

The reptilian alien commander came in and confronted Tilzoid about his statement.

"Uh... Captain Tilzoid, it's actually called a story!" The alien commander rebutted.

Tilzoid looked over to the commander, who had started to sweat with anxiety, fearing what Tilzoid might say.

"Well excuuuussssee meeee commander... I'm sorry that my standard of quality isn't up... well... uh... up to your standards!" Tilzoid told him "Now let's get back on track, what were we doing."

The commander walked up next to Tilzoid.

"We have arrived at earth sir..." The Commander said.

Pondering about it, he again realized what was at hand.

"Oh... yes... Earth, Now... we must not make haste on this, let's survey this planet first, so we can see what we are up against, then we will find our scout ship and tase this planet's finest cup of coffee." Tilzoid said, ordering his commander.

"Yes Captain Tilzoid!" the Commander estaticly said.

Tilzoid started devilishly grin as he looked on at the Earth.

"Yeeeessss, Soon we will have what I want." Tilzoid said.

As Tilzoid said that an alien worker walked in and join in on what Tilzoid was doing.

"Indeed Tilzoid." the worker said devilishly

"Inndee... wait what are you doing here!? Get back to the lower deck of this ship at once!" Tilzoid angrily said.

"Awww, fine!" the worker pouted as he walked back the way he came

Tilzoid then gazes upon the Earth's beauty, thinking of what he should do if the Planet doesn't meet his standards of Coffee.


End file.
